Change of Touch
by MissAmryx
Summary: You are a doctor known for your renowned ability in which you can genetically modify any being you touch. As the ADA requests you to join their forces, the demon prodigy, Osamu Dazai, aware of your talents becomes entranced by you and does everything in his power to have you at all costs. Rated M for language, erotic, & eventually explicit yandere content; these'll be marked (x)
1. Prologue: The Medicinal Prodigy

**Change of Touch**

 **Prologue: The Medicinal Prodigy**

 **POV: Omniscient**

 **Warnings: Some blood and gore.**

—

Yokohama. A city so bustling and beautiful as you've seen it in photos, but only better. The bay glistened in purple and gold and the sunrise made the light on the waters bounce towards every surface of the city. For (Y/n), it's a breathtaking sight and a mental break from the countless things she's yet o do after boarding off the flight.

She's actually better known as Dr. (Y/n), a doctor from the states who is a medicinal practitioner to many and special healer to those aware of her capabilities. She's saved many lives from near death and has put in so much research into medicinal chemistry studies despite only being 21 years of age. Many consider her a doctoral prodigy, but only few realize the meaning behind her renowned reputation.

—

 _12-year-old (y/n) was orphaned after her corrupted parents in the city were involved in a murder case. Her father was growing relentlessly obsessed for her mother, and her mother wanted to escape from their marriage. One night, an argument exploded in the manor, with a drunken father threatening his wife._

 _"Honey?" The father said. "Please don't leave me, we have a child to feed and a whole life together to be with one another!"_

 _"Stop it!" (Y/n)'s mother screamed. "Ive been abused enough in this marriage, and I don't want (y/n) to be involved at all!"_

 _(Y/n) walked in, trembling at the booming voices in the kitchen argument. Her father was seen holding a gun towards her mother. All she could have comprehended was that she couldn't recognize her father anymore and her mother's clothes were as though she was in an animalistic feud._

 _"(Y/n), stay away from here okay?" The mother warned. "Don't get any closer, mommy will solve this okay?" Tears welter in the mother's eyes._

 _"Heh." The father aims his gun to point at his daughter, removing the safety, and immediately pulled the trigger._

 _"AHHH!" (Y/n) screamed. Luckily, her left leg was just grazed from the hot bullet as she fell to the ground. If it wasn't for her father's alcoholism, she would have been fatally wounded._

 _"(Y/n)!" Her mother shrieked. The father points the gun back to her mother. (Y/n) ran away from the room, looking for some type of defense from this. (Y/n) grabbed a spiked bat from her father's closer, one that he used to intimidate her mother with._

 _"You, can't be serious about leaving me! I LOVE YOU. THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT AND LIVE HAPPILY WITH ME?"_

 _"Not unless our child is safe!" The mother whined._

 _"You mean that little FREAK with powers?" (Y/n) froze for a second. Her own father just called her a freak. Why, she thought. Was it because of her ability, her gift? That didn't mean she can be called otherwise. She couldn't believe the situation at hand, and she was painfully hurt and angered. Confusion and mixed emotions couldn't even describe this scene she witnessed._

 _As his focus was on the wife, (y/n) tried to sneak in behind with the bat. Moments later, a loud gunshot echoed around the manor, and blood puddles on the ground. Blood splashes onto (y/n)'s as her face grew into a horrifying shock. The red fluid bubbled and fountained from her mother's bosom, and her mother's eyes were frozen wide as her life spilled out. The father still frozen in his stance, observing his actions in fear. He couldn't believe that he just did that, and now the mother was dead._

 _"MOMMY!" (Y/n) screamed. With the bat and all her might, she swung the bat at her father's nape and knocked him out in one swing. Blood perfused from the punctures as he slowly tried to turn to her. He started to blank out, with his head pulsing by the second and his face morphing into a scowl of anguish._

 _"YOU." The father immediately pulled (y/n) down to the ground with her and tried to choke her to death._

 _"Father.." (y/n) stared into his bloodshot eyes. Why has things come to this? She tried to fight the grip as it started becoming harder to breath. She eyed the gun the father held and struggled to reach for it. She immediately aimed and pulled the trigger to his head._

 _"STOP IT!" (Y/n) screamed..._

 _It wasn't long until the police arrived at the scene of the two unconscious bodies laying in pools of blood, and a petrified child who couldn't help but tremble on the ground at the resolution._

 _What's done cannot be no longer reversed. And sadly for (y/n), her ability to save her mother in time was too late. In mere seconds she was already dead from major loss of blood. If (y/n) stepped in on time, her mother could have been saved. But now, as she relentlessly tried, her mother's life would not return back to her._

—

In the plane of 52 passengers is where Dr. (Y/n) is, listening to her music, sucking on a Blowpop, and pondering about the childhood spent in Yokohama. Every time she thought of that nightmare, vomit rose in her throat and her knees began to shake and give away. She was diagnosed with PTSD a year later from that incident that she tried to repress for years now, and now she lives on her life as a professional doctor while forgetting the young life of depression and mixed emotions. She didn't want to believe in love at all after that incident, witnessing the crazy things one can do when in love. Everything up till now is solely for her own accord and improvement of people's health in general.

(Y/n) is a short young woman of 5' 2" and donned a white coat. Her hair was silky (h/c) and was wavy and free flowing as it hung and swung from her large chest to her small shoulders. At her window seat, she stares down at the Yokohama port bridge in deep though with her hand to her chin. She bobs her head and taps her toes to the music playing in her ears. As she was minutes away from arrival at the Yokohama Airport, she readjusts her black Beats headphones and paused the song on her iPhone.

"K-k-kaaaccccck!" A man two rows in front seems to have some type of persistent coughing and hacking the past few minutes. (Y/n) put her headphones and iPhone into her purse and tried to listen to the coughing man. "Achhkkkk! Ughh!" The sound of spewing liquid came out of his mouth, and red liquid was spilt on the ground. (Y/n) immediately stood up and took a step forward to examine the situation. A middle-aged man was seen grabbing his left chest with blood spewing from his mouth. His wife stood in horror and fear next to him and gasped at the small puddle of blood he's been spewing.

"Doctor!" The woman called to (Y/n) "Can you help my husband out? He's been coughing like this for a good 7 minutes and blood is spewing out!" Tears welled in her eyes as her worry grew for her hacking husband.

"I will." The doctor said confidently. "I am going to ask you some questions and would like to advise you and the rest of the passengers to wear a face mask and to not panic."

"Okay." (Y/n) ran to her medical supplies case in the cubby and found a box of face masks to pass around to the other passengers. Latex gloves and gauze was pulled to protect from bloodborne infections.

"Miss, what previous or current medical conditions does your husband have?" The doctor asked.

"He's has chronic illness of tuberculosis and we were planning to get him to his doctor in the town to help him. Before we traveled to America, that doctor mentioned that his disease state was almost critical so I've been trying to monitor him since."

"I understand." The doctor handed the man a towel and gauze sheets to hold off bleeding. She pulls out a light pen to check the patient's eyes and oral cavity, but after shortly opening the cavity more blood was hacked and spewed out onto the ground.

"What medications has he taken?"

"Isoniazid so far."

"Alright." The doctor placed a face mask over her mouth and nose. "Sir, I'm going to need you to sit up straight and let go of your chest for a bit, okay?" The man complied. He attempted to keep the hacked contents in his mouth closed in to reduce the amount of blood lost. As he kept still, the doctor closed her eyes. "Miss, can you give me some space? There's not much time to lose. He might choke on the blood if he ends up spewing too much."

"Okay, doc." She steps away as (y/n) tries to focus on the core of the man's chest. (Y/n) removed her right hand glove and placed it on his blood-soiled chest.

"Ability: Linking Paths." A green light emits from her eyes and green orbits surrounded the area she placed her hand. With her mind and touch, she instantly relieved the man from chest pain and blood spewing. The wife was in disbelief, yet noticed her husband no longer coughing as he was minutes ago.

"John? How are you feeling?" The wife asked.

John took in a deep breath without any clenches or obstruction. "I feel free to breath now... it's all so weird but I feel like I won't have that problem anymore!" John sighed in relief and gave his wife a great big smile.

(Y/n) gave off a reassuring smile. "Well, John, I'd say you'll be able to breathe easier now!" She handed him a Sees butterscotch lollipop. "I must be on my way now; the plane has finally made it to ground!"

"Wait!" The woman halted. "Who are you?"

The doctor looked at her with big eyes similar to that of a prideful child. "I'm just your neighborhood doctor at your service!" She walked away with her medical case and belongings, leaving the couple in awe and with a miracle that they can't explain.

—

"Man, that's just disgusting." The doctor whined, recalling the events in the plane. "I guess that counts as one of many more to come here~"

Linking Paths. The ability to genetically manipulate anything living by touch. Sad to say that (y/n) can't genetically mutate someone back to life, no matter how hard she tried. It becomes an ability meant to heal persons of injury and illness and other self-necessities (y/n) finds pretty useful herself. Other times, this is considered lethal to others of threat, and for (y/n) in the past, she was considered to some like her dad as a freak. And that's what stabs her in the heart.

"This ability alone paved way so much, I just can't live without it. But to be a messiah every time is just crazy." The doctor murmured as she called for a taxi. "I still have a job to fill as a doctor. Just gotta stop using my powers whenever I can." She can only think of the endless list of tasks to do when she gets to the Yokohama University Medical Center. "Hopefully after all this shit's done, I can finally enjoy an onsen with some good sake and fresh yakitori." The pleasurable thought and juicy taste of candy only lingered for so long until a vibration was heard.

 _BUZZZZZZZZZZ. BUZZZZZZZZ_

(Y/n)'s phone rang and she picked up. Minutes later, she followed the caller's request and rerouted the taxi driver to go to the specified location. The Special Operations Division called in regards to a terminal illness of a company's CEO and wants to immediately cure it before others become infected.

That company was called the Armed Detective Agency.

—

 **Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've gone back to write up another story. it was hard to write in 3rd person especially when incorporating you in the story with (y/n) haha. But I hope you like the prologue so far! If you have followed my other story "Twisted Cantarella," the K/T/M ratings will change likewise. I haven't written for that story in a while and I hope to get back into it soon. I'm currently on break in grad school and so breaks like this is really an outlet for me! Anyway, this is my first for this BSD fanfic so please R &R! It'll get much darker very soon...**


	2. Chapter 1: Peculiar

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 1: Peculiar**

 **POV: Yours**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

The taxi arrived at the desired destination. I stepped out and took a sight of a two-story brick building. My white coat, luckily wasn't stained with the blood that old man hacked up, otherwise it'd be insanely unprofessional of me.

I've been trained with the mentality that, as a doctor, I have some principles to meet. To present yourself professionally, at least my white coat needs to be clean. If I looked as if I was in some scuffle or some shit, I would have probably scared the shit out of my patients.

...I could go on with the list, but it all becomes so "Type A personality" to the point of bother. Guess I wasn't supposed to cuss while talking either, but whatever.

As I stepped foot into the building, I've been greeted by a blond, glasses-wearing man. "Kunikida Doppo, doctor."

"I'm glad to have met you, Kunikida," I said as I've bowed, unknowing of my age versus his. "Dr. (y/n) at your service. I've been told that your leader is succumbed to a terminal illness." By then I realized the Blowpop is still stuck in my mouth being suckled by me. I tried to keep it professional, but at the same time it seems I appeared probably lax.

"Yes, correct. If you may, please follow me." I followed the blond spectacle-wearing male up the staircase into a dimly lit hallway that shortly led me to the room where a group of peculiar folks crowded around a bed. Since he didn't have any expression of judgment, I continued onwards eating my lollipop until the door had opened.

The patient in the bed looked as though he has been malnourished and was near death. This silver-haired elder seemed to not move as much of an inch since I've come to this room, and yet his eyes are still open.

The company he was crowded within didn't take notice of my presence. One was wearing a beret, with his face buried into the blankets at the edge of the bed with heavy tears in his face. Two more young boys about his age, an orange haired boy with a sweater tied to his waist and a blond, shorter boy in overalls, stood next to him with arms folded firmly and faces shown grim. A white-haired boy sat on the opposite side of the bed staring blankly at the ground below him, and a taller short-haired woman tried to adjust the IVs attached to the main patient the bed. She seemed as though she was also a professional as well as I decided to take another step forward to engage in conversation.

"Hello there, my fine young princess!" A rambunctiously loud voice came out from behind me surprisingly enough to make me and everyone else jump. I immediately turned to a pair of maroon eyes that belonged to a brunette trench-coated guy.

"Wai-… what?" I couldn't understand the situation I was in! What the hell? You nearly gave me a big shock, asshole, and almost made me choke on my pop.

"Or should I have called you Dr. (Y/n)?" The man spoke. How does he know my name already? My name tag isn't even on me today.

"How-"

"-did I know your name? I have connections to the Special Operations Division, and I called for some help. Surprising to say, I did not expect them to send over a lovely, young maiden such as yourself to come to us." He took closer steps towards you and slowly reached out his right arm to meet your shoulder. "Would you mind if we can-"

"That's enough Dazai, you're scaring her." Kunikida softly slapped his arm away with his notebook. "Anyway, before this idiot starts going off tangents, the man you see in this bed is Fukuzawa Yukichi, the leader of our company. We have contacted many allying organizations for their medical assistance, yet no one was able to help. Even Dr. Yosano, a healing-ability user, could not assist without coming into contact with the actual disease. Whether or not your assistance does cure the president, your services are welcome."

"Kunikida, you're giving the fair lady less hope in doing her work when you should be celebrating the fact that the president is going to be A-O.K. after she treats him." The brunette spoke as if he knew the results already, as he was probably the only one in the room showing the least worry for the patient in bed. It was only that time did I actually see his face from the gleam of light shining onto him from the window… but never mind that, there is a terminally ill patient in this room.

"Alright, I am honored to help you all and assist in your president's recovery." I took steps forward towards the bed near the short haired Dr. Yosano and tossed the remnant of my lollipop away in the trash bin next to the bed. "Hello, doctor. Can you assist me in assessing the patient?"

"Will do," she replied.

"What medications has he been on?"

"Just the saline IV at this point."

"What medical symptoms or conditions have you observed?"

"His core temperature is over 103 degrees, his breathing has been shorter, and if we're speaking in long terms he's losing a lot of weight."

"Has there been any sign of syncope or nausea?"

"Every now and then in the case of nausea, but the patient has been spewing bloodied mucus into the bin the past couple days. He's also been wheezing as well."

"I see. What do you conclude on your medical judgment?"

Dr. Yosano's expression tensed as she came to her conclusion. "Based on the state of disease and multiple test results, the persistent mucus and shortness of breath is good indication of cystic fibrosis."

I smiled. "Looks like we're on the same page then, doctor." I gave her a pair of latex gloves to wear for the next procedure. "Dr. Yosano, we are going to have to hold him down for this procedure. I don't know how long this will take, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Understood," she nodded. I wasn't sure how far I could go with this power, as there was no other technical options to pick when taking care of him.

"Arghhh!" The president hacked out a large amount of mucus into the trash bin and the men around him stood in concern. Fukuzawa clenched his neck where his collarbone was and started to grasp for air. Immediately it's become so critical to the point of asphyxiation.

"Dr. Yosano, have everyone hold him down. If I can use my ability in time, I can still save him."

"Roger. Everyone hold the president down!" The males in the room crowded the bed as Fukuzawa struggled violently to grasp for air.

"President!" the beret male yelled. "Stay strong, please!"

I closed my eyes as my right hand hovered over the main site of his body causing the disease: the lungs, his respiratory tract. My hand glowed and my eyes glistened. In my vision, I can see everything from the branches of the alveoli to the cells in the mucus to the mutated DNA strands causing the disease. Chromosome 7, it's been causing mutations everywhere in his tract, I can see it all!

I took a deep breath and activated my powers. "Ability: Linking Paths."

Slowly, I can see myself individually mutating the mutation to a normal state, with one new DNA replicating again and again and multiplying at faster speeds. With just one mutation, cells and tissues vastly returned to normal state and the struggle the patient faced in breathing began to subside.

"Regenerate and release!" With that, my power has subsided and the glow has dimmed. The company around the patient's bed gazed at me with such wide eyes, comprehending what just happened and speechless at the thought.

"WOW!" The brunette exclaimed. "It's just as I said, Kunikida, there's no need to worry! She's incredibly perfect and so is the president!"

Weird, I thought. I looked away from him and noticed the president sitting up on his own, breathing in so deeply and hungrily that he managed to produce a burp. The company bursted into laughter at his unexpected behavior. I smiled in joy at the site of the company bombarding him with so many hugs and tears.

"Now, now," the president calmed. "Let's not get our hopes up. Thank you, doctor, for helping me with my ailment."

"It was nothing really!" I gave off a shy blush of red, oblivious to the brunette staring at me from the side. "It's just my ability, I guess… Just for assurance, I'd like to have Dr. Yosano run a few tests on you now that you're recovering."

"Nevertheless, doctor, your gift is a grand talent. Thank you." He bowed his head towards you and you couldn't help but accept it in a flush.

"I have to admit, you're not so bad of a doctor," Yosano chimed in. "I've read up on some articles about you and by you, and I am impressed by your work."

"All that work? I'm just glad I'm still young!" We laughed.

"Anyway," Kunikida joined in. "I would like to extend my thanks to you and wish you best of luck on your- "

"WAIT, KUNIKIDA!" Dazai, I believe, jumped in as well. "We need to have a celebration for this genius beaut- I mean, have a celebration for Fukuzawa's full recovery!"

"Dazai! Yosano-san hasn't even conducted any tests yet to confirm this. Plus, this is no time for parti-"

"I'm happy for the thought, Dazai," I gleamed towards him. "But we got to make sure of his health first. Oh, I forgot; I usually like to give this to my patients regardless of a-" I was trying to reach into my medical supply case for my bag of Sees pops and then realized that it went missing.

"Looking for this, (y/n)?" Dazai held onto the bag of pops. "I wanted to grab some for myself too…"

Way to drop the honorifics, I thought. "Fine, take some for yourself," I said in a kiddish tone. "Everyone here is more than welcome to take one as well! I have plenty at home, and I don't mind restocking from the night market here."

After I said that, Dazai hid the bag in his trench-coat and played around with the others who wanted some. I couldn't help but laugh at every action he made.

* * *

It was raining hard at 11PM and everyone except for Yosano, the beret boy named Ranpo, and the president left the hospital like room and went home. I'm mentally drained from just curing two people today, and I just want to go to bed.

After a long talk with Kunikida regarding the transaction with the Special Ops, I began my walk down the street with my tiny umbrella. It appeared that Dazai was just exiting the building the same time as me.

"(Y/n)!" Dazai called out. He caught up to me to get under the umbrella and asked, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Home? Oh yes. It's been a while since I've come back to Yokohama, for the last time I was here, grandmother was still around to watch over me. But years have passed since I've been by that manor and it may have been sold by now. Earlier, I considered finding a hotel to sleep in for a few days while getting some of my work done and finding a place to stay, but balancing stuff like that out is sadly trivial to me, like I need a whole day to research on new places. But I can't hate myself now. The question as of now is just why he'd ask me to have him walk me home when I just met him today...

A blush formed on my cheek as I replied, remembering his attractive features of his face. "Well, this is so sudden.." I looked away in shyness until an unwrapped Sees lollipop was shoved into my face.

"So I take that as a yes?" Dazai pops it into his mouth, yet the sound of suckling was overcome by the rain hitting the umbrella.

For now, "I guess. I don't really have a legitimate home to go to though..."

"Really now?" Dazai widened his eyes in surprise. "For a renowned doctor like you, I would've thought that you'd have like some mansion here." I pouted at his slight mocking. "Cute, but nonetheless, I wouldn't mind you staying at my place while you get yourself settled. After all, you did just arrive here today, right?" He grinned.

Wait, so far, how does he already know a good amount about me? I never gave him a proper greeting, I never told him that I just got off a plane, and... well. Then again, maybe the Gifted Special Ops told him. But aside from that, despite the peculiar nature of Dazai, I complied as the only thing in my mind was sleep. Just sleep. Nothing else at this point, because I'm done thinking for now. On the other hand currently, the brunette was energetically satisfied with my answer for some weird reason. Also... just as he did with my bag of candy, he managed to swipe away my umbrella from my hand without me realizing it. Wow.

"I'm so glad!" He rejoiced. He began pondering aloud many random things from how happy he has a guest like me coming over to my experience in America. His slight mentions of suicide were a little concerning but ignoring them felt at best after possibly thinking it as a joke, but then the next thing made me freak the hell out.

"(Y/n), as beautiful as you are genius, would you like to do a double suicide with me?" He asked, with both hands holding the umbrella and my hands. His eyes shone a quick glimmer of crimson as the corners of his lips formed a blissful smile.

...I was at a loss for words. "What the fuck…?"

* * *

 **Hi again readers! As of now, I'm currently having a writers block as to how this story is going to go (as well as my other story) especially since I'm actually going off a made up character and not branching off an actual story plot, so I'm open to ideas! Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Settling

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 2: Settling**

 **POV: Dazai's**

 **Warnings: Small spoilers from later chapters in the BSD manga + Light Novel**

—

"...would you like to do a double suicide with me?" I asked blissfully.

"What the fuck…" (Y/n) stood there answerless and in surprise of the question. Moments later, a burst of giggles exploded out of her. "Hahaha!" She looked as if she couldn't contain herself. "Is this some sexual slang term I don't know about? Or are you actually serious?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and honestly, her expression was one I relished. Just her beauty and the voice coming from her really tempted me to answer towards the former thing she suggested, but I mean, the thought of a lovers' suicide is much grander in my opinion. I prefer not moving too quickly but…

"I'm serious, alright," I replied. "You're just so beautiful that you have to join me!" Guess I asked too soon, as she stood in frozen skepticism. "But I mean, did you want it to be a sexual term..?" I asked, showing off a quick smirk on the side.

She blushed from the question and fidgeted in her reply. How cute. "Uhmm... I mean, we just met, and well..." She looked towards the ground. "You're asking me this while heading to your house. Isn't that a little too fast?"

Right... Back then in the mafia, I had fraternized with women before, but I've never actually slept with them much to contrary thought. I've had no heart to actually commit especially due to my previous losses in the mafia and, well, my whole life. Yet, with a lovely lady like (y/n) I felt as though I've been smitten for the first time... there's something about her beauty, her scent and ability that just makes me even more curious about her.

Earlier today, I contacted the Special Ops for a special doctor in hopes to help the president, as many other doctors who were normal could not assist with his illness. They've offered (y/n)'s name, and I proceeded to research information on her. Many things popped up.

"Miracle Doctor (Y/n) determines cure for mad cow disease", "Dr. (Y/n) saves man from tuberculosis", and so on...

Not many photos came up of her, but with the few I've found, I stared. Stared at her face and hair, and matching her with the info I found. She seems so perfect, I thought. But with the information, I was somewhat skeptical. I contacted the Special Ops again to ask for the doctor's credentials.

I've obtained information that her ability was very unique yet similar to that of the virus ability user "Demon" Dostoyevsky used on the ADA and Port Mafia in hopes of destroying both of the groups. I've only been told that her genetic manipulation ability is both a healing and offense-based ability based on touch and hyper sight where she can mutate a person's DNA and either rupture or rebuild someone from the inside. As I've observed, this just takes a good toll on her energy for her to power out as it requires a lot of focus.

As we arrived at the front of my apartment, (y/n) spoke to me. "Hey, Dazai," she called. "I'm sorry if I'm causing any inconvenience in having me stay over a few days." She looked down on the ground.

"It's okay, (y/n)-Chan!" I had my left arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Take all the time you need to get settled in!" I've pointed her to the showers and my bedroom. "You are more than welcome to sleep with me in my bed tonight." And honestly, that's a very pleasuring thought for me especially with our walk in the rain.

She flushed into a darker shade of red. "Oh! It's okay!" She stuttered. "I think I'm okay sleeping on the ground for the time being!"

"Okay, how about I sleep on the floor and you can sleep on my bed?" I still want to sleep with her in my bed though.

"Are you sure?" She rolled in her soaked suitcase and medical bag to the living room.

"That's fine with me, (y/n)! As a lovely guest in my home, feel free to settle in! And if anything happens, I'll be able to protect you!" Like a prince, I curtly bowed to my fair maiden.

She shyly laughed it off. "No worries! My ability isn't just for healing, ya know!" We walked over to the sofa in the room and sat.

Idea! "Hey, (y/n), I've been thinking that if you have that kind of ability, maybe you could help me with something?" I unwrapped my left arm's bandage wraps and unveiled a burn. (Y/n)'s eyes widened in concern.

"What the hell? How?" She touched the burned skin. The skin itself looked as if there was large bloody bashes sealed with scarred skin.

"Keep this low-key, but I was part of the Port Mafia, and this was from an infiltration mission."

"I see..." she looked at my burn. "Looks like a weirdo badass like you has gotten some battle scars in the past. How attractive." Not as attractive as you, I thought. Her large chest was in plain view and all I had to do was glance down as she examined my arm. The tingling feeling I have had from looking felt warm in my chest and in my groin. For a doctor, she couldn't have dressed less... provocatively. "Allow me to fix the scar tissue, okay? You'll feel much better and you won't have to wear those bandaids anymore."

She stared at my arm and closed her eyes. As I witnessed her expression, I can't help but kept admiring her. It's been a while since I've touched the skin under the bandages, and this was the first in a long time since someone else has touched my skin under it. Hair stood up on the back of my neck and my skin felt so sensitive. As her eyes began to glow, I whispered under my breath, "Ability: No Longer Human." She was dispelled immediately and she let go of my arm as blue lights overcame her.

"Wait, what the hell?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to test something that's all."

"Okay... but that didn't mean you had to do... whatever you were just doing." She came back to my arm. After emitting another glow, it was easily dispelled and she sat in confusion.

"Why isn't it working..?" She was in disbelief. She was in deep thought for a few seconds until I chuckled. "Are you punking me or something?"

"Silly, (y/n). My ability, No Longer Human, is a nullifier that's active all the time. Sadly through those means, neither you or Yosano-san could help me if I'm ever hurt."

(Y/n) slapped my shoulder. "You punked me, you weirdo, and made me actually feel sorry for you!" That didn't even hurt. "Why did you make me do this anyway if you had this ability?"

"I just wanted to see if your ability was for real or not." I whistled. She pouted and moved towards the other side of the sofa, looking towards the window opposite of my view. Her puzzled look seemed as though I made a wrong move doubting her skills.. I tried to scoot on closer. "You know, I've read up on your profile and got a good idea of your ability. A genetic manipulator who can view things at the molecular level and create mutations at her disposal as long as it's by touch. What a truly frightening ability, yet the limitations of this..." I scooter until she was knee to knee with me. "What is it?"

She turned and blushed at how close our faces were and stuttered as she talked. "Uh, um, I-uh, just can't use it on people who've died and can't function as they did before, so people who's lost too much blood or are concluded to be vegetables can't come back..." She looked to the ground with a depressed face with her knees propped up and closer to her face. "...no matter how hard I try."

I couldn't help but hug her in source of some comfort despite knowing her context. "It's okay, (y/n). That's all I wanted to hear." I took a quick whiff of her hair and it smelled so peachy that I had to hold back from nuzzling into her neck.

"Hey!" She jumped away from my grasp. "What's with your weirdness, Dazai? If it isn't already creepy enough mentioning that you read up on my profile and knew my name before meeting you, just why-… ah, AH-CHOO!" She sneezed. I forgot that we just came in from the rain and had to dry off. I removed my trench coat and threw it on the floor as I ignored what she said and grabbed her a tissue.

"Someone sounds like they're under the weather now from this weather." I grinned. "I'll let you shower off and head to bed first. Let me know if you need anything!"

"But you haven't answered my question!" She exclaimed. For a few moments that lasted so long in mind, we both stared at each other and honestly she looked pretty hot being soaked looking the way she is right now.

"As someone with connections to the Special Ops Division, it shouldn't be a surprise right?" I slyly mentioned.

"But those things aside, I'm pretty sure I've never mentioned that whole vision thing and genetic mod thing at all when helping your boss out…"

"Like I said, my connections to the Division gets me into the info I want to find." I grinned. _In truth, I researched way more than I had expected to in the first place about you._

"Alright… I guess that's the only answer I'm going to get from you. But I'll take it." She got up and removed her white coat and her cardigan and threw it over the top of the sofa. (y/n) walked towards her belongings and bent over, revealing her roundly shaped ass from her pencil skirt. She looked so delectable that I nearly wanted to grab her, but I knew I had to hold back. It didn't help when she pulled off her soaked tights by the knee one bit either. She knows that I'm still in the room right…? Does she _want_ me to pin her against the wall right now or something the first night here, or what? As she bent towards her suitcase, she pulled out a white iPhone and started checking her texts, not even taking one glance at me as she got up and landed her whole self onto the small sofa. Despite her status as a doctor, she reminds me of the typical university girl with Ranpo's personality almost, which basically is most of the time, not giving much care of trivial matters. "Got some sake?"

I snapped out of deep thought. The question processed in my mind and made me question her age. "How old are you?"

A vein popped from her forehead as she crinkled her face into a scowl at me. "Old enough, goddammit. Can't you tell?" Looks like I pushed another one of her buttons.

"Mmmmmmm," I glanced at her, head to toe. "16." I smirked.

"You lil' shi-" Right when she stood up to slap my shoulder once more, I immediately grabbed her wrist from under and countered the same way with her other hand coming towards me. In a way, we're in a bind… at least she was.

"Now, now. For someone that accepted an invitation to reside in my house, you're pretty rowdy." I smirked once more. _Just a little longer._

 _"_ Shut up, you flirt. If it weren't for your ability, I would've mutated your hands into hair." She pouted again, flushed red as she tried to break free and succeeded. "I'm 21."

"You didn't have to call me a flirt, you know." I was a little insulted. Despite all the teasing, that deserved some type of punishment on her part. "But the fact that you could actually mutate things like that is all the more interesting. Could you actually make someone blind or deaf too?"

"I could, but I have no reason to." She stretched on the sofa. "I mean, if I were attacked, I would have probably stopped the guy's heart by making his vessels clog up and burst or something. Maybe make them go insane by mutating their genes in their brain cells or something. That would be interesting but too gruesome to even witness that I wouldn't want to try it." _Interesting._

"Sounds like you had some experience in that field before, my (y/n)." She pouted again with the way I said 'my (y/n)'. I don't see why that's so odd to her, but aside from that her reply only made me even more curious to learn more about her. "How many have you killed?"

She froze with that question. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I meant in my question. Some gift like yours is something too powerful and dangerous."

"Why do you ask then? It's not like I'd ask you the same question too but-"

"I lost count after mmmmm… about 30?"

"….w-what?" She clenched her phone in fear. As much as I wish I didn't startle her, her scared face is just so cute. "But how-"

"It wasn't because of my ability. Like I said, I was a former Port Mafia member. Killing back then was second nature to me, and after losing a friend I wanted to no longer be full of sin." I went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of sake along with some shot cups. As I poured, I noticed (y/n) looking closer at me in question. "Honestly, when it comes to killing for right and wrong, it really doesn't matter to me as of being good or bad, for living is to also die. To live in darkness at the start and ends is always the case, and to fill the void I'd say its near impossible." _But with someone like you at my side, I can only wish to freeze the moment even with suicide if we have to. It'd be so glorious…._

(y/n) shotted down her glass of sake and asked for more. For someone small as her, I didn't think she'd go right into it after being poured some. Question is _how much she could take before she passes out…_

"Well… killing without the use of an ability is something more surprising. Are you really that good in combat or what?"

"Not as much as I am in strategizing. I could've easily sliced the head off of my leader after my loss, but I'm abiding by the good words of my friend before he died. But enough talk of that for now." I brought up my glass in the air and smiled gleefully to her. "Cheers to a successful job of healing the director, my beautiful doctor, (y/n)!"

She blushed, probably due to not expecting a toast in her honor. And to be honest, everything about her is such an enigma that I'm _dying_ to know!

"Uhh-um, cheers?" She meekly raised her glass and tapped mine as we both took a shot of sake. "You know, I lived in the dark for a while as well. At least since my parents, um, died." My eyes grew in alarm, being immediately intrigued as her voice cracked. "I was able to escape the dark at least for a little bit. With encounters like these, it's helped so much from escaping the hells of life. You can't say you've lived in darkness your whole life. I'm not sure how your start was, but you can't really confirm yourself as to how dark or light your ending is. It's probably only that last second of life will you understand and comprehend until you're no longer alive to answer the questions about the end. As for the void in our little metaphor, wouldn't your past encounters and current ones count as something that can fill the void? It's only human to live and judge the experiences that we have as vital or futile in this void." Every time she talked, I tried to match up the words with her face. Everything sounded so perfect yet counterintuitive to me in a way that makes me yearn for more interaction with her. Not only her beauty lied in her curves and outer details, it also resided in the words that make her up. Of course, aside from the kiddish stuff. She seems so similarly matched in intellect and so sexually appealing that it almost gave me a hard on just hearing and seeing her. _Fuck…._

"Well, Ive never thought of it that way, (y/n)-chan. To be honest, what you told me was so insightful and I'm not being sarcastic. My friend helped me look at the world differently from a different light and even now you seem like you're doing the same, despite meeting first day."

She giggled cutely. "I'm glad." A smile grew on her face to the point that I nearly lost myself. She poured her own bottle of sake and took a third shot. Although it'd be interesting to see how far she takes it, I'll save that for another day.

"Alright, (y/n), no more alcohol for you. You seem to like this a bit more than you should." I took the bottle away before she grabbed it away and she pouted for the _n_ th time. Now she's just really testing my growing libido.

"Hey, I got a good tolerance, okay? You probably have it weaker than I do." Wrong. Thought a doctor like you would know that women are more scientifically proven to be easily impaired than men do*.

"Hah. If you say so." If I argued, there wouldn't be much point to it. "I'm going to save this for later, okay? You can't just be coming into my house and drinking up an entire bottle the first night."

She went red in the face. "I just like sake, okay? It's something I grew to like after a while."

"Well, glad to know your taste preference." I took the bottle and cups to the kitchen. "Meanwhile, it's been a long chat and I'm pretty sure we're pooped from the day, so get yourself settled in and shower first. I'll have the bed set for you."

"Okay, I guess I'll deal with being cut off tonight." She got up and brought her clothes into the bedroom. As she got out with a set of silk pjs and a small bottle of soap, she unbuttoned one of her bottoms of her top but froze in embarrassment as she noticed me me now standing in the living room watching like a statue. She quickly went into the bathroom and peeped just her head out of the door. I smirked at the sight.

"You've never stayed in a house with a guy outside your family before, have you?" I folded my arms, still keeping the smirk on my face.

"N-n-no. I always feel so free and leisurely at my own home being just me and some other post-grad girls before, but never like this!" She slammed the door shut, and the sound of running water was turned on. Footsteps were heard walking toward the door. "Also, before I forget to say it," she softly muttered. "Thank you, Dazai, for letting me reside here for a few days." Her face still flushed pink as she closed the lock-lacking door. If I can make it possible to have her stay with me for more days, weeks, even months, I _most definitely would not mind that at all..._

The hug I gave her was so pleasant that I felt as though I didn't want to let go of her, and the conversation we had... I've never expected something like that at all since Odasaku died. I've learned throughout my life anything I would never want to lose is always lost, and with someone like her, only time can tell. But in the meanwhile, taking steps carefully is the next best option. I feel as though the spark in between us is something that I will slowly relish and grow more and more as time passes. With her, this time my void may no longer be empty. Maybe going all about suicide may not be the right way to do it but regardless it's still for my pleasure. Yet, to make this happen will involve pulling strings even you can't see, (y/n). From now on, you're my goal until the end. I'll see to it to have you soon. _Love at first sight, maybe, but you are different, my lovely healer..._

As I went into the bedroom, I noticed her iPhone was still unlocked and I immediately exchanged phone numbers and contacts. Other than house matters aside, at least I'll know where's she's at with a call away. Underneath her phone was a larger folded (f/c) towel along with a lace bra folded inside. "How naughty for leaving something like this out in the open for a hot-blooded man like me to see." For now I still need to keep things level until bedtime. Yet... I wonder how (y/n) is going to dry off without her towel...? "Heh." I don't know whether it's the alcohol or fatigue, but you must have forgotten. There's no towels in there either last time I was in there.

 _Guess maybe I'll have to go in and give it to you myself..._

—

 **Hey readers, and Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you're enjoying things so far! I'm trying not to go OOC with Dazai, but most of you can even argue and I will agree that his character is pretty complex aside from his two sidedness seen in the anime so please bare with me. I am very welcome to suggestions as to how to play his character out, but I am also open to ideas for the plot overall. Anyway, please R &R! Hopefully the next chapter is shorter but spicier, and sorry if this was a long read! :3 **

***Also the source via AAA for the starred thing in this chapter is confirmed here if anyone is curious: (** **for-the-public/get-educated/alcohol/)**


	4. Chapter 3: Intentions (x)

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 3: Intentions**

 **POV: Omniscient**

 **Warnings: Erotic shower scenes. (Rating has been changed from T to M at this point)**

—

The sound of cold rain outside was relentlessly pitter-pattering on the window of Dazai's apartment. For Dazai, he wasn't in the least chilled by the rain outside and had other perverse thoughts in mind that boiled his blood. The hot shower that (y/n) was in blew steam from under the doorway into the living room, radiating such warmth throughout and dissipating with the mix of cold air. As (y/n) continued to shower, Dazai began setting the beds and pulled extra blankets and pillows out from the closet along with some extra clothes. He unbuttoned his black vest and removed his bolo tie and threw them into a basket. He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt to reveal his collarbones and rolled up his sleeves in front of a mirror.

"Hope she doesn't mind me coming in to give her what she needs," he murmured. He walked out of the bedroom with her towel at hand. Carefully, he slowly turned the knob of the bathroom door and found the door lightly stopped by a trash can. _Did you think that would work,_ he thought. He slowly moved the trash can out of the way as he entered and observed the movements the woman made in front of him behind the half-closed frosted glass door.

(Y/n) was oblivious, as her eyes were closed in deep thought and was faced against the wall. The loud splashes of the shower water reigned within the room as she knew nothing of anyone else's presence than hers. "Ahhh…" she moaned. The brunette's so close to the edge at this point; he was so close to this woman that a few steps would reveal her whole self to him. He took a quick glance at her backside, with her hair being soaked and stuck to her beautiful slender back. _Her ass is so perfect too, dammit…_

He looked back up to see that some soap bubbles were on top of (y/n)'s head as she was trying to sculpt cat ears on herself. Aside from the warmhearted, joking side (y/n) gave off during the conversation in the living room, she appeared a lot more youthful in the shower that he couldn't help but smile. After playing with the soap bubbles on her head, she pulled the showered towards her body and tried to rinse away the bubbles. Dazai stood to gaze upon the sight of her, dripping off water so titillatingly. Thought it was a menial thing to do, the brunette couldn't help but become more aroused by the company in the household.

"Now let's see…" Dazai stepped away quickly to avoid her sight, and luckily for him she didn't turn around. Green glow appeared from her palms as she touched her hair. Dazai continued to take cautious steps to get closer once after placing the towel on the bathroom counter, and before he saw, her long, soaked hair went from (h/c) to blue. His eyes went wide in surprise at her transformation as he tried to hold back from a 'wow'. "Hehe, I gotta be real though sadly." She touched her hair again and reverted back to its original color. _Very interesting,_ he thought. _To even genetically modify herself at will is even more pleasing. I wonder about the rest of her body._ (Y/n) softly grabbed her breasts as Dazai peered from behind and next to the shower door; drops of water trickled down her breasts to the tip of her erecting nipples being ever so stimulated by the feeling of warm water hitting them. The ever-growing bulge in Dazai's pants grew more restrained as he tried to keep control of himself without making her notice him.

"Hmm," her hands made her breasts shift up. "I wonder if changing up my genes in these could make them little larger." _Fuck… it's as if she knows I'm here feeling like this._ She giggled then spoke, "Then again, that's too much extra weight on my naturally big chest." He licked and bit his lips, with his left hand trying to grasp and tame the hard-on from the outside. _For someone who's staying here the first night, you're already sounding so naughty. I'll keep that noted when I see you… tied up in my bed._

The idea of replacing or manipulating oneself's flawed or normal parts respectively was one that was trivial to Dazai who didn't really see much of necessity. Plastic surgery or similar methods was just a waste of money only to gain temporary benefit until the flaws come back. The only time he'd see it as a benefit would be for undercover purposes other than recreational purposes. And at least before (y/n), he couldn't care less in comparing beauties in the room as long as one of them comply in doing a lover's suicide with him (which obviously none of his encounters said yes). But with an ability like (y/n)'s, there's probably many possibilities.

He bit his lip harder when her hands slid to her hardened nipples, imagining the suckling of her Sees' pops but the suckling on her body. His left hand was squeezing his bulge harder, as he nearly lost it until-

"Time for another hair rinse!" As she turned around to the soap bottle, she heard the sound of a door closing and tried to peer outside the frosted glass. On the counter was a (f/c) towel, and the door was still closed as she left it, or so it seems. "Huh, for a second I thought I forgot my towel... but I guess I did bring it in with me after all. I must be tired." She grinned.

Dazai's heartbeat raced in his chest as his back leaned on the other side of the bathroom door, feeling relieved from not being caught red-handed. "Bless, she didn't catch me." He managed to move the trash can behind the door, but he was nearly caught in closing the door. _Fuck….._

He ran into the bedroom and closed the door. He undid his belt and threw it into the basket as he proceeded to remove his pants. After plopping onto the once-prepared bed, he unbuttoned his boxers and his cock sprung from its restraints. Only his button-up shirt and boxers were the only thing on as he started to jerk off with his right hand. His left hand covered his mouth to muffle his moans as he pleasured himself.

"Fuck..." His thoughts were fixated on the images of (y/n) from the shower just now. If he knew earlier, he would have taken photos or filmed her quietly to keep in his possession. _I can't move too fast, or I'll lose my lovely prey._

In his memory was the glistening shine of her breasts from the shower water, and from there were her pinched nipples that dripped with water. He licked his lips slowly, relishing that delicious sight in his mind as if (y/n) was seducing him like a little vixen. When she played with her large, voluptuous breasts, he could only imagine them being fondled in his hands and massaged as she mewled at the arousal. Her perfect ass came into memory, with Dazai's urge of taking her then and there in the shower. _You're so goddamn delectable, (y/n). This stray dog is slowly growing into a vicious wolf ready to eat you alive._ And _oh_ , how he was ready to begin making her his.

"Ahhhhh..." he moaned aloud. He bit into his lips once more as he slightly arched his waist up from the bed. He's already so close to release that pre-cum leaked onto the bed. Dazai gave no care of it but was more hoping to see if (y/n) notices and deal with the small mess on the bed she'd sleep in. A sick thought ran through his head involving his mess being unnoticed as she slept the whole night without realizing, although in the end, he didn't think it was a bad thought.

"Shit..." Before he came, the sound of running water halted and quietness took over the house. He immediately stopped and threw pants on and proceeded to remake the bed he pre-came on. It was only a matter of time before (y/n) came in to the bedroom. (Y/n) came in to see Dazai examining himself in the mirror with her hair in soaked threads. On her was a purple unzipped hoodie with a white tank top revealing more of cleavage, and she wore black short shorts to sleep in. His sight of (y/n) made him this time go red in the face, with his growing hard-on not giving him any rest. "Now isn't that revealing to sleep in, especially when you're in a guy's house?"

"Are you trying to slut-shame me now?" She mocked. _It'd be nice to be the only one to see this all the time._

"I'm not. I'm just saying that if it were someone else," _which I hope won't be the case,_ "he or she might have bad intentions in mind for you. And honestly…" Dazai walked towards her, with his height towering over her by more than half a foot and his hand resting on her head. He bent his face down to (y/n)'s eye-level. "Despite being so teasing as I was earlier today, I wouldn't want to degrade your honor by stooping so low and harboring bad intentions for you myself. As a gentleman at heart, I can't do that to you especially the first night and I can just protect you for the night if anything happens." He removed his hand from her head and held her hand near his face. _I need to slow down; I can't make her feel comfortable if I'm like this too soon._

Meanwhile, (y/n) looked into the man's eyes in curiosity and embarrassment, being closer to him than they should be. When he mentioned her 'honor', her mind went flustered as well and briefly broke eye contact from him with her eyes now landing on the opened button-up revealing his chest skin and bandages. (Y/n) couldn't help but stare at the brunette's sharply defined collarbones in admiration.

"Can you trust me?" Dazai asked, breaking (y/n) out of her daze.

"Uhhh, sure..." she was pink tinted in shyness. _How cute..._

"I'm glad!" Dazai kissed her fingertips as she plunged into a deeper shade of red. "So the bed is all set for you to sleep in, and my sleeping area is on the ground next to you on the other side there," he pointed, as he walked away towards his closet for a white towel. "I'm going to shower now, but get as much rest as you need to, (y/n)." As he walked passed (y/n) he stopped and looked back towards her, noticing her not keeping his eyes off him. "What are you plans for tomorrow?"

"Um, I have to go to the town's medical center to meet with the director there in the morning. But other than that, I'll probably be roaming around Yokohama the rest of the day." Her face turned to normal as her tiredness has come back to her.

"Ahh, that sounds nice," he replied. "Would you like to have lunch with me on the first floor cafe at the ADA building at 12:30 tomorrow?"

"Sure, although I'll pay for both of us if you don't mind." She looked away from him. "Since after all, you are letting me stay here with you for a few days."

Dazai smiled in satisfaction. "I am thankful, (y/n), but I could pay for my portion tomorrow if you'd like. But anyway, I'll get showered off now. Good night, (y/n)."

"Alright, goodnight, Dazai." She softly smiled back.

Dazai closed his bedroom door, and then he swiftly moved into the still-steamy bathroom. _Fuck... she just had to look like that. Is she really tempting me the first day...?_ Let alone (y/n), no other female has gotten him this smittened, hot and bothered as he is right now. Every now and then, his libido would rage on but would be short-lived in an instant with other ordeals in mind. But, this was one night where he couldn't contain himself in the least. It was different, more of a stronger need this time. He was able to nullify her manipulation ability, but his heart and emotions have changed with (y/n) in his thoughts.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket with (y/n)'s contact info on the screen. "At least for now, you'll be in reach with me with this," he muttered. His hand slowly glided over his groin, still hard from everything up to this point. He stripped off his clothing and laid them on the counter, his long, hardened cock sprung out from his clothes as he stood nude. He removed his bandages and on him were scars of the past. The water turned on and was still hot from (y/n)'s shower as Dazai stepped in, blood-boiled from the erotic scenes he's witnessed.

"Hahh..." he released a huge gasp of air as his back leaned against the shower wall, his legs positioned as if he was on an invisible chair. The shower water was hitting his well-defined abs as he stroked himself in pleasure. His back sliding lower until he sat on the edge of the head part of the tub. He panted and panted, his face flushed pink and his locks soaked in mixed water and sweat. He stroked harder, faster from the base of his shaft to the tip of his cock.

"(Y-y/n)…" He licked his tongue and bit his bottom lip as he was so close to edging, replaying the scenes he's witnessed. Harder, he panted and breathed, his heartbeat speeding up as he arched his pelvis up. _For a girl to make me go this far… Fuck…_

 _Faster..._

 _Faster..._

 _Faster..._

Faster, he went on…

until the tip

of climax...

 _"AHHHH!"_ He screamed in ecstasy as cum exploded over his soaked legs. His mind was in pure bliss as the ride after the climax made him shudder in warm satisfaction. The amount of cum he produced was all over his legs.

"Dazai?" A familiar voice asked outside the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

 _Shit._ Dazai scrambled to keep calm as he stood up and stopped the water momentarily. "It's okay, (y/n)-chan! I just so happened to see a spider in the shower and went in to kill it just now. No worries!"

"Alright then! That scared the crap out of me just now. Good night!" She walked away and closed the bedroom door.

 _Phew._ He breathed in a sigh of relief as he looked as his own mess he made. _What a mess indeed, and I know a certain (y/n) to blame._ As he showered off, his goals for (y/n) has been eventually set and was ready to move forward. For someone like her to be under his supervision now, his path to an unknown insanity has been paved and (y/n) is the main drive of it.

Several minutes laterAs he finally dried off, he wrapped himself up in a new set of bandages and wore a clean, button-up shirt without buttoning it, revealing his pale abdomen to bed along with pants to sleep in. He quietly entered the bedroom, the (h/c)ed woman sleeping soundly, snoring softly, and cuddled into his bed. He tried to mess up his bed located on the ground to make it look as if he was trying to get up, and slowly from the other side, he crawled into bed next to the sleeping doctor.

He took a long sniff of (y/n)'s hair and quietly exhaled, enjoying the scent of her as she slept so still. The spots of his pre-cum was almost dried as her legs subconciously rubbed over the surface of the bed sheet. He softly smirked at the sight. _You're such a delight... that'll soon be mine._

He moved to the opposite side of her on the bed, readying for the world of sleep. With her scent now in his memory, he shuts his eyes and falls quiet. A subtle, wicket smile fixed on his face. _Good night, (y/n), my lovely prey._

A crazed love has started planting its seeds into the ground that very night.

—

 **Hi everyone! Back at it again with a steamy chapter this time, and man did I expect this to be a shorter chapter~ The ratings have changed as mentioned, and now things are starting to get juicy. Please R &R! Also, I just made an account on Quotev with the same story and whatnot, so feel free to visit that (user is the same as my name here haha). Anyway, it's almost the end of the year so make the most of it! Hopefully I'll be able to crank out another 1-2 chapters before the year ends, so look forward to that; the creative stuff is finally flowing :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Uncertainty

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 4: Uncertainty**

 **POV: Yours**

 **Warnings: None**

—

For hours, I've slept with memories of my first day in mind as it wove into my dreams. A handsome, brunette boy welcoming me into his domain and somehow in some way he's managed to charm me into taking interest in him. But nevertheless, in the world of sleep, many things could happen that makes you feel as if it's all so real or all so false. Sometimes, your dreams may not be as eventful or ephemeral and you just have a deep sleep of restoration. Just solemn darkness in your mind as you gain the power to regenerate.

The bed I laid in felt very warm, my skin rubbing skin and the blankets and sheets rubbing against me. At first I felt as though I've made a puddle of sweat on the bed, but it may possibly be due to me jumping into bed without drying off as much as I've thought. But regardless I felt as though I am refreshed and ready for what's to come the next day.

Morning came shining into my eyes as my lids cracked open. The bed seemed much warmer compared to last night. It made me not want to roll out of bed at all. As I hugged my makeshift body pillow against my body, I moved my head down to my pillow and took in its scent as if I were kissing a baby. My legs were intertwined with the soft yet somehow stiff blanket, immersing myself in its warmth.

But wait.

I forgot I was sleeping in someone else's bed. This isn't my body pillow.

My expression crinkled into skepticism.

In fact, the smell of it was super different. It was the smell of hair, shampooed from the night before.

Not to mention, I can also feel a grip of arms wrapped around my neck and back.

As I cracked my eyes up open more, I notice the other head pillow was thrown at an angle and against the bed board.

 _Odd…_ Then what am I currently hugging…?

As I looked down, I saw brown hair. A face was buried in the cleavage of my breasts as he snored softly in sleep.

 _"Dazai?!"_ I hissed. I didn't want to wake him up, but how the hell did he end up in the bed with me?!

I looked down at the makeshift bed on the ground next to me. It looked as if he got up in the middle of the night to go to the restroom or something and then ended up crawling into my bed. That must be it. Despite my surprise, I tried to keep calm. I can't blame him. Not after giving me a place to stay.

It appeared that somehow in my sleep, we ended up hugging. _Hugging_ this handsome, brunette intellectual.

As I was about to release him from the hug, I stopped and couldn't help but stare at his chest, his abdomen, and his bandages wrapped around them. What he could've been compared to would be gorgeous man hidden in the coverings of a mummy. I couldn't help but laugh and adore his features. Despite the coverings, his abs were well defined.

 _Dammit, (y/n), slap out of it!_ I have to get up and get ready for work right now, but how the heck can i get out with us being in a tangle like this?

As I tried to carefully shuffle out of it, Dazai's maroon eyes slowly opened to look at my chest. I blushed in embarrassment. He looked up and tried to move himself higher to meet my face.

"Ahh, good morning, Dazai. Sorry for waking you up like this, we're in a tangle right now and I need to-"

"Yeah I know," Dazai cut in. "Sorry about that, I happened to just forgot last night and crawled in after a restroom break in the middle of the night." We giggled. "It's about 7:00 right now on a Thursday. We should get ready for what we gotta do today." He got up first as he pulled his clothes for the day out of his closet. "Let's cook up some breakfast after we're done!" He beamed at me.

I couldn't help but smile at how optimistic and full of energy he was this early in the morning. As he left to enter the restroom, I couldn't help but feel bewildered at what I gazed at this morning. _He didn't do anything to me last night did he?_ No, he couldn't have. I would've woken up wide eyed and beat the crap out of him. He made a promise to me too… and he was so sincere about it as well.

My heart skipped a beat. No way could I have been pulled by him after a full day. _Dammit, get those thoughts out of your head!_ At least for now I have a place to stay. Right after I meet with the director today, it's about time I look up houses or apartments to live in.

—

It was 1PM and I was late to my lunch with Dazai at the cafe. The endless talk with the director at the town hospital was excruciatingly stressful. Hearing anymore of whatever protocol or whatever interdisciplinary whatever is going to make my head explode, and honestly it was way too early in the day to deal with this crap. I checked my phone and noticed the amount of phone calls I got from an unknown caller. As I arrived at the entryway of the ADA building, I put my phone away, realizing that there was not enough time to check them as I was meeting with Dazai.

As I entered the cafe, I saw Dazai sitting alone at a booth, with a small, potted succulent at the wall end of the table and glass of iced tea in front of him. He swirled his straw in the cup with a bored expression on his face, and I walked swiftly up to him and greeted him.

"Hi Dazai!" I smiled. "I'm sorry that I got here so late! The meeting with the director went longer than expected and-"

"It's about freakin' time!" He whined as he shot up standing, his expression angered. I shook in quick fear in front of him. Did waiting so long make him this angered?

"I-I, I'm sorr-"

"For someone I've offered to eat lunch with, how disrespectful and rude!" His face softened and his voice became more of a taunting tone. I relieved from his surprising behavior. He literally was 180° for a few moments and now he's like this. Makes me wonder what kind of person he really is.

"M-man, you scared me!" I stuttered.

As I took a seat across from him, he smiled at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, (y/n). I guess you can say I'm one of those people who don't like being late or having other people come in late to my plans."

"Well, that's understandable. My old boss back in America was like that too; she always wanted me to be on time." And hell, she was a bitch last time I recalled seeing her while making her rounds on the hospital floor.

"Well, nonetheless, let's order some food! I'm starved!"

We ordered our food a few minutes later and gotten our entrees: Dazai's being a plate of omurice and mine just being a bowl of garden salad with thousand island dressing along with iced tea. We talked for a while about our duties for today, from Kunikida's continuous scolding of Dazai's behavior (which honestly at this point I just see it as carefree) to my relentless meeting with the hospital committee. It was a good rant about our day and honestly, with the company I was with, it was well needed despite the minutes turning into hours on end.

"Sometimes I think we need to have a day off. Maybe have a day with the company at the beach. Of course, if you'd like you can also come to on my invite!"

"Really? But I'm not even part of the ADA."

"Which actually gets to my next point." He took a sip of his iced tea. "I had a discussion earlier with the crew. They are extending their invitation to you in joining us, which honestly I'd be super excited for a cute doctor like you to join! We'd spend a lot more time seeing each other at work!"

I blushed at the idea. Why would the ADA want me? I mean I could think of being their doctor or something, but I mean they have Yosano-san who's basically filled for the position. "Why me though, Dazai? I'm glad for the offer, but don't you guys already have a doctor on the team?"

"There's that, but I meant to ask you to be a detective member. So I mean, doctor duties aside, you'd be helping us solve some weird cases in the area. With your ability of course you can definitely help!"

"Define 'weird cases' or I'm going to say no. I know that I'm going to have to talk this out with the director of the hospital here, and I really don't want to double up on work either."

"I guess I'd have to disclose to you either way so here's the case: there have been local cases of an virus outbreak around the area and its causing a scare, according to Kunikida. Ranpo used his Ultra-Detection ability to determine that an underground base underneath Yakai Pharma has a virus ability user who caused the initial scare and even used the ability on himself to make himself 'patient zero'."

"Patient Zero?" How exciting. I can actually do something and save the world by solving this case. How exciting. Except that's probably out of my expertise. I'm no detective, and I think I'd probably be yelled at by the director for not coming in especially when I just started here. "Yakai Pharma, you said? I hear their company is driving super well compared to others here."

"Which is a good reason why you'd be perfect for the job~" He chimed.

"Look, Dazai. I'm not a detective, and I'm no member. I just can't take on any more than needed work."

His expression saddened. "Aww, okay. I really wanted you to." His eyes widened in sadness and he gave a puppy-dog like pout just trying to beg me to be part of the team. Dammit, why do you have to do that and be attractive?

As I grabbed the plant to cover my face from his, the succulent went through a metamorphic change. I didn't use my hyper sight at all in looking into the DNA of the plant, and hell, I thought it was a fake plant. But I ended up subconsciously changing it into a venus fly trap. Every now and then I end up doing something like that unintentionally, and thank god, none of these spontaneous transformations haven't hurt anyone yet. Dazai's eyes widened at the transformation.

"Wow! That's amazing, (y/n)! I didn't know you could do that!" He said in such surprise and wonder.

"I-I didn't mean to change it like this. But I guess I can try to change it back. It's not impossible." As I was about to change the plant back into a succulent, Dazai tried to stick a finger into the fly trap and the plant slowly clamped shut. "Um… what are you doing?"

"I was hoping that it could actually hurt me or not, but all I feel is light pressure applied to my finger. Can it poison me though if I keep my finger in here long enough?" I looked at him questionably. Pretty sure small ones like these are harmless and tame.

"Even with an open cut, the plant wouldn't be able to hurt you."

"Darn. Well, at least I got to see an attractive doctor work her magic touch!" He smiled at me as he pulled his finger out of the plant's grasp. "Just curious, seeing you try to manipulate things at will, can you also manipulate yourself as well?"

I moved the plant back to its original place and transformed it back to the tame succulent. "I could do that. Whenever I was bored in my childhood years, I tried to change the way I look, being a tiny angsty teenager and whatnot and tried to change up my hair color, my body shape, my eye color, you name it. But as of now, I keep my look natural as how I was born with it. I can't disguise myself and look fake all the time, can I?" I took my straw and closed the top end of it to keep the ice water in the straw in place as I picked it up from the cup and transferred some water into the potted succulent. As I was doing that, the brunette looked at me in silence, smiling at me as I fed the little cacti plant.

"That's amazing though! You could pass off as an undercover agent if you wanted to."

"I could, but it does take minutes to at least transform myself." Realizing his gaze on me, I blushed and looked away from him the moment we met eyes. I spoke. "Anyway, I guess I can help out with that case you're talking about."

Dazai stood up in enjoyment. "Really?! You will?!"

"I guess…" I was still hesitant, but the idea was somewhat exciting to be a part of.

"Hurray! (Y/n) is going to be joining me, I mean, the company!" Dazai cheered. "I have to admit, you're so admirable already, as a doctor of about my age, and what's more you're undeniably beautiful!" I blushed when he called me that, and got redder even more when he placed his arms around my shoulders from the side. I try not to let that sink in too much for that might just be his flirty usual personality showing. "Sake will be on me tonight!" My eyes widened. My love for sake is something you can't break.

As we were about to part ways in leaving the cafe, Dazai spoke to me. "I'll let Kunikida know you're helping us out. Guess I got some work to do in preparing for this case currently. It'll be another couple week until we actually go onsite to investigate the location since the president wants to see what will happen over the timespan. Until then, you and I should do some training, if you don't mind."

"Training? Like sparring or combat or something?"

"Yep! And especially for a charming lady like you, you'd definitely want to learn how to defend yourself from other people in case they want you assault you."

"I could just transform their hands into stiff cell-walled cardboard and break them in halves."

"What if they're ability users like me? What then would you do?"

My confidence shrunk. Aside from using sharp lools and whatnot, I lacked combat ability. I paused before I spoke up. "…Fine."

"Then we're in agreement." He smiled. "I'll see you at home, (y/n). Hopefully by then, you'll still be as pretty and gorgeous as you are now!" Once again, he put his arm around me. This time, his face closed in on my face and I couldn't avoid his eyes. Dazai looked into my eyes and spoke. "Also, since you're going to be in and out of my house for now, I'd like to have your phone number so that you can let me know if anything happens or if you need anything!"

"Oh, okay!" I tried to pull my phone out of my pocket to find that it wasn't there, and by the time I looked up at Dazai, I see him with his phone and my phone in both of his hands. "Wait, how did you snatch my phone, D-"

"There, all done!" He gave back my phone with his number on the screen and a selfie of him as the contact photo.

"When did you take this photo, and when did you take my phone?" Like seriously, what the hell!

"I took it while you were trying to find it, silly (y/n)!" He belittled me. I pouted at him and looked down at my phone, turning away from his face.

A moment of silenced passed and he broke it asking, "Will you be finding a house today?"

I blinked. "I will be, and hopefully it won't be too expensive."

"Well then," He released his arm and saluted to me. "Good luck in your search! I'll be bringing home some snacks and sake later tonight, so look forward to that, my (y/n)-chan!" Not gonna lie, I'm really looking forward to having more sake tonight.

—

One week has passed and Dazai and I have been meeting up for lunch either at the cafe, the yakitori shop down the street, or whichever place Dazai recommended. Honestly, with all the overbearing stress that I've been dealing with in the hospital with the director being on my back for the longest time, the times I end up going back to Dazai for whatever break was available was a luxury. It eventually became so routine that I ended up going with him to different places in the town without asking. It was such a mental break from the work I'd deal with in the hospital, and currently now as a member of the ADA I was assigned to do a little bit of paperwork and research about the suspects of the case, which I didn't seem to mind being that they were my field somehow. The whimsical, attractive brunette on the other hand was pestering Kunikida and making fun of him instead of filing papers as he was supposed to.

The town in the afternoon was so lively that day I went through a lot of shops to check out the latest releases of some games and took photos of a street concert happening nearby. As I was exploring the farmer's market in Yokohama, I took a rest at a nearby bench and tried to listen in on my pile of voicemails from the calls I've missed since last week. In my phone history, there were 15 missed calls from 'No Caller ID' and 3 unheard voicemails from the same caller.

Who could it be?

I pressed onto the first voicemail that was dated from last Thursday, approximately a few minutes before I met up to eat with Dazai for the first time last week.

" _MESSAGE ONE: Hello, lovely. It was a pleasure getting a hold of your contact and calling you for a few times now. I see that you're not picking up on my calls. I'll see to it that punishment will be rightfully served."_

….What the fuck was that? The voice behind the dialogue was warped, unrecognizable, and full of static. There's no way I could make out the voice.

But who could it be though? A member from the ADA? The Special Operations Division? Someone from the hospital?

The next message came from the same 'No Caller ID' but from last Saturday.

 _"MESSAGE TWO: Hi again, (y/n). You may be wondering who this may be. I can tell you this; the man that is your current roommate right now is my current target on my hit list. I'm not going to tell you when this will happen, not going to tell you who'll be there when it happens, but it will happen. You just got to pick up on my phone calls next time or else your roomie is gonna get it. Bye, sweetie; you're amazing you know, and I just wanna see you personally. You know, or else someone on my list is going to be… tied to the stakes shot down looking like a honeycomb full of holes."_

"Wait, what?!" My heart just dropped. This can't be happening. Who the fuck is this person? Should I tell Dazai about this?

The last voicemail from the same caller ID was sent to (y/n) 2 days ago.

 _"MESSAGE THREE: Hello again, my lovely (y/n)! I'm loving these days of waiting for you, it just makes me think of you so much that I grow crazy by the minute. But enough of that. I haven't yet kidnapped your roommate. 'Dazai' was it? Well, now that I know his name, I guess I'll be keeping more on a lookout for him. You know, whenever you wear your pencil skirt it makes me feel so hot inside that I just want to ZZZZSHHHH."_ The static in the voicemail overcame the speaker's words. " _But no matter. These days have been so blissful, and I know the amount of stress and anxiety you face per day, but knowing you, you're so admirable…. Good bye, my love! Pick up whenever you can, okay? I may have called you so many times already, but I'm giving you a chance to call back because I'm in such a pleasant mood these past few days! Anyway, love you!"_

I pressed the end button. _Who in sane hell was this?!_ A stalker? As I pressed the sleep button on my phone, I tried to keep calm and headed back to Dazai's apartment.

As I was a street walk away from home, my phone rang.

'No Caller ID' called once again.

—

 **Hi again readers! Things are getting pretty suspicious from here on out. The smutty stuff will be back soon, but next year. Happy New Year, by the way! I hope that this chapter has given you some feels of Dazai's personality currently, and hopefully I'll be able to write out his POV again because it actually is challenging to write from his perspective. Anyway, please R &R! I also wrote a new chapter of "Twisted Cantarella" after a longass wait, but I hope that wait was worth it. See y'all in 2017! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Worry

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 5: Worry**

 **POV: Yours**

 **Warnings: None**

—

Right before I got home, 'No Caller ID' called once again.

Should I even bother picking up on this call? Or is that what this guy wants me to do? As I looked at my ringing phone for a few more seconds, I impulsively picked up the phone. "Hello, who is this?" I asked monotonously.

No answer from the other end. Only static or wind was heard from the other end. It sounded like someone is there but is choosing not to speak up.

"May I ask who you are and what your reason is for calling?" I inquired again.

.

No answer.

.

An erupting, disturbing chuckle came out of the speaker. I felt chilled by the kind of response the caller gave, especially because he was so quiet the first few seconds. "Hello, lovely."

I gasped. "You…" I couldn't make out who's voice it was, and I was almost too frozen to respond back. "Who are you and how did you get my number?"

"Answers will all come in due time, (y/n). _All in due time._ " He spoke with a malicious, deep tone. The voice sounded almost digital as if it was purposely morphed.

"No, answer me. What's with the voicemails you've left me?"

"Exactly what I mean. Your roommate, boyfriend, or whatever is my next target on my hit list. I'm quite sure you know somewhat of his background, right?"

I pondered... Who in hell is this person? The fact that he has my number and knows my name and Dazai makes me very suspicious. It can't be someone from the ADA. Maybe the Port Mafia that Dazai brought up from before…?

"Nevertheless, you need to be your cute little self and do what I tell you to do. I probably might not even contain myself when the moment comes. Hehe…" He followed up with a chuckle. "Hell, I can barely contain myself now that you actually picked up my phone call. I'm so happy, you can't see it but I'm smiling."

"Have you been leaving those weird voice messages?" I tried to keep calm.

"Yes, and thank goodness I have you in my grasp now. You hang up anytime I call you, and you and your Dazai are going to regret it."

My eyes widened. "How do you know Dazai?"

"Well, we all like to know why we know things, lovely- "

"Don't call me that."

"-And don't cut me off like that, or I will come after you." My face scowled. "Dazai and I go way back in the days, let's just say. But anyway, as long as you obey me, pick up on my calls, and do what I say, everything will be sweet and sound for you at least."

"What is it that you want with me?!" I yelled. "How did you get my number anyway?!"

"Questions as always. I like that you're curious, and honestly I prefer you to be mine one day. I really want to meet you for that to happen soon but…" he paused. "There's a…. problem I want you to fix for me. And I'll reward you _pleasurably_ …" His voice lingered at the last word.

"Well what is it?"

"Ahhh…" the caller moaned. "The day when we meet, I want you do to everything I say. and by everything, I mean _anything_ …"

"May I ask what is it that you're asking me to do and when before I assume you as a sicko?"

"Such harsh words, (y/n)… ZZSSHHHH." The sound of ripping fabric made me frozen still. "Imagine that sound being 10 times more exciting to hear when I have your roomie under my knife."

" _Stop it!_ " I screamed. "Just what do you want with me?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Like I said, lovely, you've made me pretty crazy lately. You don't know me, but I know so much more about you, and what can I say…" He breathed deeply and released a prideful sigh. " _You drive me insane, I love it!_ "

"D-don't you hurt Dazai, you creep!" Still frozen, I clenched my phone harder.

"Hehe, god, do I love you so much… Bye for now, (y/n)!"

"Wait-!" The caller hung up. Immediately i put my phone in my bag and ran straight home to Dazai's apartment, making sure nothing happened to him or the place. As I arrived at the front door, it was slightly ajar. I slowly opened it to see Dazai in the kitchen cooking what smelled like miso soup and chicken.

As the door creaked, Dazai looked towards me. "(y/n)! I'm so glad you're home!" He put down the cooking utensils and walked towards me, giving me a welcoming embrace I never minded. I breathed a sigh or relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay…" I murmured.

"What was that?" Dazai asked, tightening the embrace. Should I tell him or not? I want to keep this just personal, but I don't know what to do. Maybe it would be better to bring up later…?

"Oh, it's nothing!" I smiled, looking up to his beaming face as well.

"How was your trip around Yokohama?" He let go.

"It was pretty relaxing. I was able to go look into a game store and check out their new releases."

"That's great! Maybe one day we can play games together here! I actually have a PSX console in my closet."

My eyes brightened to the idea. It'd be fun to play video games after work, and it'd be so nice to just de-stress with this too! "Done. Game on. When I get the chance, I'll buy something for us to play."

"Yay!" He cheered in glee, going back up to me with a surprise hug. I blushed at the action. "Anyway, it's dinner time. I wish I got to get out of work early but Kunikida-kun wanted me to stay back and do some paperwork." He pouted.

—

After our meal, an uncoated Dazai was washing the dishes as I was on my laptop looking up various apartment complexes around the area. I had three choices bookmarked that closest to the hospital a couple days ago, but all of them were just sold out recently. Now I have to expand my search to up to 10 miles to get results. I'm just looking for one place where I just need to sleep, relax, and cook things when I need to and privately in my own home. But this is just getting challenging to find new places, and I don't want to burden Dazai with having me as a guest here for so long. Not to mention, but I'm just so conflicted now that I have some stalker on my tail that knows I'm residing with Dazai. It's only been a week already...

"How's the search going?" He poked his head next to mine that it almost startled me.

"N-not so good so far. I couldn't get any places near the hospital. Which is weird especially since I just bookmarked them two days ago."

"Well, I mean there are people who waste no time in waiting for the house they want and they swoop it from under you." This may be true, but it was also disappointing to find out this way. "And (y/n), if you're trying to rush in finding a new place, don't rush!" He turned off the faucet and walked to the sofa. "If I haven't mentioned already, I'm willing to let you stay here for as long as you need to. I'll protect you too if anything happens." He stared into my eyes as I tried not to blush again.

"Thank you, Dazai. I'm grateful to you for letting me stay here for so long." I smiled back.

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied. "Sorry about the last couple mornings in the room. It's just a force of habit of mine to just jump into my own bed after a potty break, and I forget you're in the room on the bed too."

"It's totally fine! I see it as normal." I laughed. "If it was for other reasons, I would've socked you right then and there."

"Haha, well, speaking of socking someone, day 2 of training will commence tomorrow. We will meet outside the ADA tomorrow at 2, okay?" He removed his vest and bolo tie and hung them over the sofa.

"Alrighty!" I nodded. If I'm going to have to learn some self-defense, at least I need to prepare for the worse that's yet to come. That stalker has been bothering me since he called earlier today, and if I were to hold out on the secret from Dazai much longer, who'd know what'll happen. "Umm, Dazai...?"

"Yes, (y/n)-chan?"

"There's something that has been bothering me lately and I feel like you should know."

"What is it, (y/n)?"

"Here, I'm gonna pull up my voicemails." I entered the passcode to my phone and opened my phone app as Dazai closely examined my screen. I began to play the messages and explained to him the situation we're in.

—

"This is not good, (y/n). Someone as beautiful and smart as you to have someone stalk you like this is unacceptable." His expression bore one of disgust. "And why me of all targets?"

"To be honest, I've been trying to find houses much quicker now because of this. I don't want you to get hurt and involved, but I just don't know what to do..." I brought my knees huddled close to my face. "Who do you think may be the caller then? He mentioned that he knew you from the past."

"Well, I do have to admit I have a fair share of enemies back in the mafia, but as of currently the ADA and the Port Mafia are on truce since our last battle with the Guild. So as of now I can't think of anyone with much pure intent. Maybe a few but I would need more clues before I can deduce the answer. Question is how do they know you and how do they know you're residing with me... Only us and the ADA know about this. But at least for now, staying with me at least helps me protect you, and my complex has high security which would make it hard to bust in."

"Wait, you told the ADA about us?!"

"Yeah!" He beamed. "I mean you just started working there and they've noticed us talking a lot at work. They already seem to like you and they think we might be secretly dating!"

"Dating?!" Immediately my face went from dark pale to peach red at the idea as my heart beat sped up rapidly as if I was going to have a heart attack. _Dazai and I? Dating?! That's... that's impossible!_ A guy that's tall, attractive and smart like him with _me?!_ He probably has women 100 times hotter than me lining up for him!

"Well, even Kunikida and the president think we're a thing, at least after Kunikida gave me a lecture about flirting with girls saying stuff like 'YOU SHOULD STOP FLIRTING AND INVITING WOMEN OVER EVERY TIME YOU SEE ONE IN ANY CASE OR SITUATION!' or something like that. In all honesty, though, I've never actually slept with any."

Meanwhile in comparison, I'm probably one who's been too busy and oblivious to notice men or someone not even as charming to enjoy the love from the opposite sex. I mean I watch melodrama sitcoms and play video games back then where there were attractive males, but I mean in the field I'm in, there's hardly anyone equally as hot and handsome. In addition, I've never actually dated, but only once in my short time in college did I ever "crush" or have a one-sided love for someone, and it was a fiery young male TA from my organics lab class. Sad to say it was a heartbreaking moment for me, and I guess I vowed not to even focus on something so trivial. Makes me depressed to say I actually don't have any real-life expertise in this area and that there's never someone like that in life to make me happy or introduce me into that world of dating.

"(Y/n)?" I broke out of my depressing train of thought to see Dazai's face in front of me.

"Huh?"

 _"Have you ever fallen in love?"_

I answered as I looked back down in red. "I-I-I guess...?"

"You 'guess'?" He gave me a skeptical look followed with a hearty chuckle. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, well, um, I don't know... I guess you could say it was one that was unrequited back in the past."

"Unrequited?! With a beauty like you?! That's impossible." He flinched at the idea as if he was either shocked that no one found me appealing or hurt for some other reason. "If I was totally infatuated with you, I'd make you mine in a heartbeat!"

As it wasn't possible enough, I've only turned redder to his answer. Is he this flirtatious to everyone? I tried to ignore his answer as I asked the next big question. "You're not like this to every women you see, are you...?"

Dazai sat back with an depreciative pout on his face. "Aww, how hurtful, (y/n)! Okay well, I have to admit I do act chivalrous sometimes but that's just my personality! Of course..." He leaned closer back towards my face. "...I do have someone in mind that I've been falling head over heals for."

"Really now? Fell in love? Love at first sight, or what?" Good for him at least. Hopefully he gets to be with the person he rightfully deserves. "What kind of person is she?"

"Ahhh, I don't even know where to start!" Dazai started to fidget on the ground where he sat. He slowly looked into my eyes with an angelic smile and shine to his eyes. "Well, what can I say, even right now (y/n), she's just so unique, one-of-a-kind that I can't fine anywhere else..." With such artistic choice of words, he continues to describe in such joyful bliss, his last words with strong yet chilling certainty. "In more than the one simple way than she can ever think of, she's given me light to my darkness. She probably doesn't love me yet, but the day will come...

 _...when she will."_

—

 **Hi friends and a Happy New Year! ^_^ I hope this was a chapter you've been looking for, but for now its kind of a cliffy lol. Anyway, please R &R! I thrive on all your reviews and opinions, comments and anything that comes to mind that you post about in the comments haha. I just started school recently so I won't be cranking out these chapters as fast as before. Also I'm probably going to implement a (x) with any chapter that has mature material in it. Hope that could work out for y'all however you see fit lol. So far, only Ch. 3 is one, but there will be more within the next chapter or so ;D**


	7. Chapter 6: Predicament

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 6: Predicament**

 **POV: Omniscient**

 **Warnings: Mild erotic imagery (may be disturbing or triggering for some)**

—

It is now two days before the actual case investigation day. Despite getting many phone calls and texts throughout the last few days, (Y/n) was too preoccupied to listen to her voicemails and has ignored the unknown caller for sometime. The amount of commotion during her rounds the past few days has kept her away from the ADA building for quite some time. Aside from the amount of work to do under the head doctor and fixing some of her junior's mistakes at the hospital, all she's ever done was literally work 15-hour average shifts, maybe even more hours, and then go straight home to Dazai's apartment. Little to no dinner was eaten due to fatigue overcoming hunger despite Dazai making a good amount of food for her those days.

"To think Dazai would actually call me after not seeing him during the past couple days." Timing between her and Dazai has been mismatched that whenever (Y/n) comes home, it's so late that Dazai has fallen asleep. On a few occasions, Dazai has woken up from his slumber to get up and help her get rested, but little about each other's day was shared as (y/n) would want to push it off to discuss the next day.

Texts were on mute the last few days, as (y/n) looked through her phone. It was 1:25 in the morning. Despite not getting any call notifications, it appeared that her text notifications have been on mute and phone on "Do Not Disturb" the whole time. (Y/n) opened her text app to see many texts from Dazai filled with exclamation points and emojis. Barely did she have time to read over the texts.

(Y/n) could not help but also replay the memory they had lunch at the cafe days prior.

 _"Have you ever fallen in love?"_

She could only help but blush at the moment he asked and even now as she carried on her tasks she was so stuck on that thought.

 _"If I was totally infatuated with you, I'd make you mine in a heartbeat!"_

She tried to shrug it off. _Get yourself together, dammit, you're at work._

 _"I do have someone in mind that I've been falling head over heals for… She probably doesn't love me yet, but the day will come… when she will."_

"Ahh!" (Y/n) was found walking into a wall while she zoned out and looked down at her paperwork, now spilt onto the ground.

"Dr. (L/n), get yourself together! What is the matter with you?" The head nurse in the neurology department called.

(Y/n) was on the ground gathering up the heaping mass of papers off the ground. "Sorry, I didn't have much sleep last night. Been shifted twice to do the night rounds and one of the patients kept complaining of her lower back pain the whole night."

"Remember, Dr. (L/n), you're also human." She smiled.

"Well, it'll only be a few more hours until I'm off for a few days."

"Hm? You're off tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's just a lot of personal stuff along with some needed sleep. Like you said, I'm only human, and to be honest," (Y/n) moved her hair to the side. "Being human sucks."

As she left the neurology department, she went into the break room and pulled out her phone to open her texts from Dazai.

Only these times did she ever feel free from her responsibilities while at work. It was now 1:40.

—

Meanwhile, Dazai has been at home, feeling lonelier than ever now that (y/n) has been on call for the last few days. Of course, since she's put off working since she arrived in Yokohama for a considerable amount of days, it was no surprise that she'd have to come to this sooner or later. Yet, the longing for her grew more intense not seeing her around. Prior to her workaholic period, she's advised him not to call but text due to working in the quiet area of the floor.

"Dammit… Why hasn't she replied back to any of my texts?" He lied in bed, his button shirt undone as he looked up to his texts, phone up in the air hanging above his pondering and saddened face. "She didn't decide to leave me permanently without telling me, did she? No. That shouldn't happen. Unless…" Dazai reminisced of the lunch (y/n) and him had a few days ago as well as the words he spouted. "For a smart girl, she should have taken the hints I've sent her at least that time. She can't be that dense. Did I scare her with what I said?"

He shrugged it off. "Well, even if I did," He locked his phone. "I'll make sure that what I've said is held true to the very end of my word, scared or not." A smile grew on his face. He got up out of bed to look down at (y/n)'s belongings. First thing he touched was a lace bra, and as he slowly pressed and squeezed the fabric, he grew tomato red. _How naughty and unobscured you are to wear something like this_ , he thought. He could only imagine the time (y/n)'s cleavage was right in front of him, where part of her bra peaked from the collar hem of her shirt. Such an idea gave him a twitch in the lower regions. Underneath the bra, he picked up one of (y/n)'s license tags, endearingly looking at the photo of (y/n) smiling.

"Someone like you… ever since Oda… I can't let go this time." His thumb glided over and over the photo, his eyes softened as if he was trying to carefully relish a perfection and caress it ever so lovingly. His eyes grew to become crimson as his prolonged gaze on the photo was of mixed, abnormal adoration.

 _She hasn't replied to my texts,_ he thought to himself. _I want to hear from her. Verbal or not, just... anything._

"She has to be back here. I hope she knows that, especially with the case all planned out..." He murmured as a smirk grew. He pulled out his phone to check his notifications: 0. Fingers tapped onto the flat screen.

[(Y/n)-chan! How has work been treating you? I miss you, and I can't wait to see you back here after your shifts are over! ;_; ^_^] -sent-

He placed his phone at his bedside and grabbed the license tag, once again being taken aback by how lovely and enticing she looked despite her age and occupation.

"I'm so curious... I'm dying to know behind that sexy, workaholic, nerdy woman you are how much you're on par with me..."

He brought the tag up to his face and carefully smelled it, relishing the scent of its owner.

"Can't wait till we play when the day comes~!" He rejoiced. Before he returned to his phone, he hugged the tag against his chest and now in mind the flowery aroma of his potential love.

"Its inevitable that everything that is worth wanting will be lost the moment I obtain it... but..." He looked back at the photo of the doctor. "Her touch, no, everything that is her I will cherish and keep! I'll make sure I'm the only one she needs! And if anyone gets in my way...

... _they will suffer._ "

—

(Y/n) was mere hours away from her awaited leave from the hustle and bustle within the hospital floor. In the break room, she went to her belongings to see that her phone has died from not being charged for a few days. She plugged in her phone charger and hooked the wire into the port. Minutes later, countless text notifications overflowed her phone screen, all of which came from Dazai. Another notification showing three additional voicemails from an unknown caller were received.

 _"MESSAGE ONE: Hello, my sweet (y/n). It's been a while since I've gotten to have a chat with you on the phone. I long wanted to thank you for saving Fukuzawa Yukichi's life, yet I haven't yet thought of how to meet or thank you… yet. You may be wondering why I know the guy, but let's just say, the old man and I go way back. Hehe._

 _"MESSAGE TWO: (Y/n), I need you right now. I want to hear your voice so goddamn badly. Hell, it'd be nicer to have you with me to hold, making you try playing detective in more ways than one, to spend my time… thanking you… For coming into the life I've been routined to work with and curing the person I most respect. And I say this carefully… I admire the man so much that I'd lay my life on the line for him for helping me out of the dark. You're just so precious, you know that? Hear me out, my love: I. Love. You… I'll say it more loudly and clearly if you didn't hear me the first time…._

 _I._

 _LOVE._

 _YOU._

 _Call me crazy, but you should blame yourself for my craziness! YOU are what's made me so crazy worked up lately, lovely…"_ A squishy, splashy sound was heard on the other end, and (y/n)'s expression bore one of fear and disgust. " _Ahh…"_ The morphed speaker moaned. _"Do you hear this…?"_ Squelching sounds ensued. _"It's the sound of my pleasurement… synchronous to the feelings I have for you."_

"Please… Stop it…" she kept pleading. The behavior triggered her memory of her abusive father that took the life of her mother away, with such irrational, deranged adoration.

 _"First…Dazai will be the first on the hitlist."_ The speaker cackled. _"He needs to be rid of somehow… soon. May be a couple days… or now actually!"_

"WHO ARE YOU?!" (Y/n) screamed in mixed fear and anger, realizing it was only a recording. _This man can't be serious…_

 _"I-I-I just… can't help myself but think of r-ravishing you with all my might, my mind, body and soul… and making you mine. YOU. As MINE. And only… ONLY mine—"_

(Y/n) immediately ended the voicemail and deleted the rest of her unknown caller's recordings, in shaken fear as though she were being physically violated without any contact from the other at all. The words she's hear wrapped around her, constricting her from taking another step from her spot. Compulsiveness took over when she nearly overhand threw her phone across the room, but was found to not let go.

 _I need Dazai right now to help me… I can't keep on like this!_

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation and deep breaths, she sat down and unlocked her phone to continue through her missed notifications. She accessed her texts to see a numerous amount of Dazai's texts and emojis. Seeing this helped calm (y/n) down as she skimmed through her many texts.

 _Osamu: (Y/n)-chan! How has work been treating you? I miss you, and I can't wait to see you back here after your shifts are over! ;_; ^_^_

 _Osamu: Hi, (y/n)! Please don't stress yourself out. I feel bad not being awake to help you most of the time you're still out working... don't worry about dinner, it'll be on me!_

 _Osamu: Do what you gotta do, and after things are sorted out, you owe me lots! Good luck! ;D ^o^_

 _Osamu: I'm so bored at the office right now and it would be really awesome if my cute roomie can drop by some coffee or food if she's got time, or maybe we can have a lunch date again at the cafe! :3_

 _Osamu: Or a place of whatever you'd like. I'd be down to try new things with you! w ... I miss you :'(_

The amount of texts was massive enough to lose count as (y/n) continued scrolling. _Did he really miss me that much?_ (Y/n) was somewhat dumb stricken, but remembered the conversation again from before.

 _"...I do have someone in mind that I've been falling head over heals for."_ Dazai said.

"He's talking about another girl like he said… but I feel like… maybe… I might be the one… But at the same time, that'd be dumb and narcissistic of me to assume like that…"

As she kept scrolling through the mass of texts and emojis, key words and phrases stopped her.

 _Osamu: Every time I wake up it feels like you're barely there and it dims my day a bit..._

 _Osamu: would be nice to be with you here all the time drinking sake and playing games here... being adults suck a lot but I guess it has its benefits…_

 _Osamu: oh sorry I didn't mean to send all that. But tbh it feels so weird having to briefly see you whether it's at night when you're minutes from crashing or in the early break when you're trying to gather your stuff for your next day... I worry about you, (y/n). I can't stand that stress level you're probably dealing with right now._

 _Dazai…_ (Y/n) pondered in her thoughts and emotions, figuring out her feelings versus his feelings. _These texts are a real good indicator, both the quantity and context…_ "There's no doubt about it… but…" She slowly slid her thump up the screen to read the next message.

 _Osamu: if anything, can you ask for some time off? Maybe a few days, or a week if that's okay? Would be nice to see you again and actually catch up instead of simple good mornings or nights or "my day was fine" or whatever..._

 _Osamu: okay I think I'm just saying too much... just one text or call is all I ask. I'm just worried about you... it'd be nice to hear your voice... :(_

 _Osamu: maybe one day, if you're ever like this again, I can stop by the hospital, no? I don't mind being a deliverer for food, as long as I get to see you! :)_

"He cares so much, too…" She reflects back on how despite the mismatched timing with him, everything up to this point was her living under his care; from preparing food, to helping the other get in bed, and to even text to check up on the other, it's all so apparent… the affection and care, it's all so evident.

Another text was received as (y/n)'s phone scrolled all the way back to the latest messages.

 _Osamu: The case is just a matter of hours away, just letting you know. I miss you so much. Come back home soon…_

Another text was received.

 _Osamu: …and we need to talk. before your stalker gets out of hand…_

 _Osamu: Please…_

(Y/n) locked her phone, remembering the disturbing voicemail warning. "I'm coming to you, Dazai…"

—

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter; I was expecting this part of the story to be shorter but my imagination basically overflowed and went crazy full throttle and long af this time. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this so far! Take a guess who may be the stalker~ You'll be surprised who; there's some clues to what he says that gives it away, ahaha... Anyway, please RR! I'll try my best to update more often, school is kicking my butt right now... ^_^"**


	8. Chapter 7: Offset

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 7: Offset**

 **POV: Omniscient**

 **Warnings: Slight erotic imagery**

—

"Dazai!" (Y/n) screamed as she flung open the apartment door.

The living room was less tidy as she last saw it. Some plates of food in the sink looked as if it hasn't been washed for a day or so, and blankets were thrown off the couch and onto the floor in heaping messes. No one replied.

"The bedroom!" She marched towards the room they shared and opened the door, turning the lights on in the room. (Y/n)'s breathing calmed to see a sleeping Dazai on the bed, grunting from the abrupt disturbance of sleep. _Phew, thank goodness nothing happened to you._

"Mmmm..." Dazai slowly sat up in bed with some sleep in his eyes. His top was unbuttoned revealing his sculpted abdomen and looked as if he didn't change out of his white button up since two days ago. His eyes widened with delight to see that (y/n) is home. "(Y/n), you're home!" He jumped out of bed and leaped into her embrace like a needy child. His head nuzzled in the crook of her neck and shoulder as she blushed at the surprise.

"Haha, I missed you too, Dazai." Her fingers ran through his long brunette locks as he tightened the embrace. _Did he really miss me this much?_ "I have good news."

"What's up?" He looked into (y/n)'s eyes.

"I'll be off for a week for the case, so I should be able to get some breather time for a while."

"That's amazing, (y/n)!" He held her in a tighter embrace, to the point of suffocation. (Y/n) was struggling to get some air as her lungs were getting squeezed.

"Um, Dazai, you can let go of me now. I can't breathe if you squeeze me too tightly."

"Ohh, sorry." Dazai complied, but still had a firm grip of you as you regained your breath. A smile grew on both your lips, yet the brunette's expression quickly darkened. (Y/n) found her back pushed against the closed door and she nearly tumbled from his force. "Wait, what the he-"

"I've been trying to contact you for days, (y/n)!" he warned. "Do you know how long I've waited for a reply? What if I told you the case was going to happen as early as now, huh? What if it was something more urgent like that stalker of yours trying to get me? You should be more responsive with your texts now, (y/n), you're also part of the detective squad now." As he talked to her with such demand his face gotten closer to hers as she stood confused and intimidated. "Do you understand?"

Words began to process as a fast train of cohesive thought ran through her. Only anger arose as she tried to reason with nonsense. "Dazai, I told you, its policy for keeping media devices on silent. You were the one who told me that the case was going to happen within the next two days, and you were the one to ask me to be on this case despite my job. You know if it was a true emergency regarding the case, you could just come into the hospital, right? You're just being needy at this point!" She couldn't help but also be one to blame for the lack of contact.

"You could have at least just once! Just once, text me or call during the day. I'm pretty sure you have a break time by law or something, so can't you at least text me to see if you're okay or not?!" Dazai yelled. The amount of worry stirred in him only made (y/n) feel guilty, but his worries bothered her. Dazai held onto her shoulders and looked down, trying to regain his sense of control. They both knew they had some part in this regardless.

"Dazai..." she murmured.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry..." His head slowly rose to meet her eyes. "I'm just so worried about you, okay? Ever since I've met you, I've wanted to know more about you and protect you. I'm sorry for yelling at you like this..." A hand reached out to touch his face.

"Dazai, I forgive you." She looked at him and smiled. "Just try to calm down, okay?" Dazai couldn't contain himself being so close to her and looked down. His next action took (y/n) by surprise and contrary to what she asked.

He lurched forward and _planted a firm kiss on her lips_.

"Mm?!" Her eyes widened at the action as her cheeks were painted red. _What the hell!? This guy..._ He attempted to deepen the kiss more as (y/n)'s hands gripped his shoulders, not sure whether to pull away or keep him there. Right before he stuck his tongue, she immediately pushed him away, confused her frustrated in the way she felt. Dazai, his eyes in a dazed expression, looked at her in confusion.

"I-I..." Her legs were frozen unsure of what to do.

"(Y/n)... I'm sorry. This is too strong of a way to tell you this, but you're just the one I-"

 _BBBBBUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

A text from (y/n)'s phone came up. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as Dazai tried to read with her.

 _Ranpo: (Y/n)-chan! I've sorted the evidence out regarding the case and you'll want to read over this stuff. It's got you written all over it. We'll all meet to discuss tomorrow afternoon. See you soon!_

She put her phone back on sleep. Dazai, looking puzzled at the recipient's name on the text, asked what he meant by that.

"I really don't know, but I'll read over it tomorrow morning. It's been a long day..."

"No kidding. I would like to know how he got your number..."

She shot him a questioning look. "Hm? I thought you shared my contact with everyone now that I'm part of the team."

"Not yet though! You're not an official member yet so I haven't shared contacts with anyone yet." He acted as though his recent actions were nonexistent.

"Strange..." (y/n) negated the thought, still awestruck by the action between her and Dazai. "I think I'm gonna sleep outside in the living room for now. I'm not sure of myself right now..."

 _Shit, did I really go that far?_ "But (y/n), I don't think that's necessary. You can just stay here-"

"Dazai, I know you're trying to confess to me, but please..." she distanced herself away from him but grabbed his hand in hand up between them. "Please give me some time to think right now..." She smiled.

 _If that's how it is.._. "This is just temporary?"

"For now, yes."

"Alright, I apologize." His hand let go of hers as his went to his heart as he slightly bowed towards her. She couldn't help but turn redder from this.

"Thanks, Dazai. I'm gonna go sort some blankets and stuff outside."

"Let me know if you need any help."

As they parted off to their respective rooms, (y/n) couldn't believe the attitude Dazai was giving off. _He woke up relieved then angry and now so... needy. Makes you think how he got like this in the past._ As she replayed the scene of confession in her head, she immediately negated the train of thought and continued laying out her blankets on the sofa much to Dazai's reluctance.

The night slowly progressed into mere silence, as (Y/n) struggled to go to sleep with such mixed emotions in her. Meanwhile, near-muted moans and squelching emitted from a heated bedroom. Lust and desire filled the lone occupant's eyes as he attempted to fall asleep exposed and undone in hot mess by the next morning behind locked doors.

—

"Hello, Dr. (y/n)-chan~! And man, many thanks to curing the director! I would've gone crazy!" The beret-wearing boy went on as Dazai and (y/n) entered the meeting room.

"Haha, my pleasure. Thanks to that instance I got to meet everyone here so far." She smiled.

Ranpo's arms went around her shoulders as he spoke closely to her, with Dazai watching this conversation in annoyance. "Well, believe it or not, I've known this guy since I was a young teen. He's been my role model for as long as I've been here. To be honest, I-, I mean we can't thank you enough!"

"Well, you don't have to do anything, I'm just doing what I can to help others as usual."

"Isn't she grand? And I'm the one who was able to find a lucky girl like her!" Dazai cut in as he walked forward in between the two to break up the chat. "Anyway, enough of this. Let's get into the intel on this case."

As (y/n) took a seat at the corner of the table, both guys held onto the seat next to her. Ranpo shot a glare directly at Dazai as Dazai used his strength to pull away the chair from Ranpo's grasp.

"Hey, I was gonna sit there!" Ranpo whined.

"You know you could sit across from us." The taller male remarked.

Familiar papers were scattered across the table, with articles that (y/n) had read up on the case. Articles were from the news regarding "Patient Zero" still running amuck on the streets after initially being cured of the disease. Another was about Yakai Pharma being the top leading seller of the anti-viral drug that the diseased individual is spreading now, making millions of dollars everyday.

"If you can already tell, there's this guy that's been spreading the disease, and with his ability he can make the disease worsen…"

"Which would mean that if this were to happen, the more fear that sparks in the public, the more rapidly in demand these treatments will become causing an increase in profit." She chimed.

"Exactly." Ranpo smiled. Another article was slapped onto the table. "There has been reporting of mortality levels going up in the town. About 10 people have been killed by this greed, and its only making things more brutal from there."

Dazai added, "Question is why would the virus ability user act as though he was sick, go get himself cured, and then make other people sick again by getting sick himself?"

"Dazai, I'm pretty sure you know why." Ranpo expressed skeptically.

"Well, not much is known about the identity of the guy, but… I can only come up with 2 possible theories. In terms of his ability, I believe his abilities only work if he _is_ sick himself or maybe…"

"He might be like me and manipulate himself to become 'Patient Zero'…" (y/n) jumped in.

"Smart observation, doctor-chan~" Ranpo said happily. "We all know that this 'patient' is an ability user, and based on the correlation with the anti-viral drug sales and Yakai being the only sole manufacturer up to date and of course, my Ultra-Detection, I'd say 'patient zero' is being a pawn for the pharma."

"So then what?" (y/n) asked. She looked at the article with familiarity of the drug name, Symyx.

"Our objectives is basically one: to capture 'patient zero', and two: find out who's manipulating them and stop them."

"Okay…" (y/n) leaned back in her chair, pulling a See's pop out of her bag and ate as she spoke. "So what do you need me to do then?"

"Well, we'll have you and Tanizaki assist with alluding him into our trap. When we capture the guy, you'll just have to use your ability to stop him before he stops you." Ranpo answered.

"I've already made arrangements at your hospital to create an impermeable isolation room just for him." Dazai mentioned. "I would have asked you to do it, but someone hasn't picked up on my texts!" He smirked much to (y/n)'s annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't we all hate having our calls and texts not being replied to? But anyway, back to the topic." Ranpo affirmed, shrugging off the call topic immediately much to Dazai's irritation. "We trust that you can monitor him for the time being after he's been captured. Other's that may be affected by him will be sent to the same hospital as well."

"Great, even more work. I hate you guys." She said sarcastically as she scratched her head.

"Yosano-san will be serving as a floater with you too, no worries you'll be fine!" Dazai mentioned.

"Did you guys already plan a lot of this stuff out beforehand or what?"

"Ya. We did. After all the days you never returned my calls (Y-y-y/n)-chan~" Dazai teased. You shot him a look that read "leave me be."

"As for the pharma, are you two going in or what?"

"I'll be handling that." Dazai acclaimed. "My old boss had worked closely with them and I think that it should work out just fine. And if not, then I guess…"

"You and I can go sneak in directly ourselves!" Ranpo cheered as the other male sat vexed.

"Uhhh?" (y/n) blushed as Ranpo snuck his hand around her shoulders again. The only feeling the taller male had was jealousy as he nearly snapped.

"Of course our combat is lacking, me and Dazai here, as much as Dazai would like to agree, but we got our brains."

"Well, I have at least some combat experience from back then still in me. I don't know about you, Edogawa-san."

"Ehhhh?" He stood at him skeptically. The two glared at each other for mere moments.

(Y/n) couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Hehe, you guys are so cute! I mean I'll agree on one thing that y'all are smart guys, probably not as smart as I am, but as for combat I mean we can probably save that for another time."

"What do you mean by that?" Dazai pouted and stared at (y/n) and away from Ranpo, who's attention was directed towards you as well.

"I'm just kidding! I'm only teasing. Anyway, is this all the intel?"

"At least for now, yes." Ranpo concluded. "For now, just get ready for tomorrow. He's bound to be in the town square somewhere, and based on your status, he may be trying to avoid you for obvious reasons."

"Alright."

"Yay! (Y/n)'s first case tomorrow! I am so excited!" Dazai beamed.

Ranpo walked over to (y/n) and leaned to talk in lower whisper. "You should be careful with the guy you're staying with. His attitude and background isn't suitable for a woman like yourself."

"Ranpo, are you talking bad about me again? Boo you." Dazai jokingly teased.

"Oh no, I mean you are a mastermind, but being too much of a mastermind could put you in a check."

"And likewise to yourself, Edogawa. It's not every time your 'ability' works wonders." Dazai hissed as he displayed air quotes.

"Are you kidding me? My ability is real!" He argued. Ranpo's anger grew.

A growl from (y/n)'s stomach signaled the cue for parting. "Looks like someone's hungry! Let's head downtown for some lunch, (y/n). We got a good rest of the day ahead of us!" Dazai's attitude grew from quiet hostililty to carefree in seconds.

"Yeah, fine… It was the reason I started eating the See's while y'all were talking. I'll see you later Ranpo-kun!" (Y/n) waved as she walked out, with Dazai following after her without shooting a smirk and glare towards Ranpo.

"Bye, (y/n)-chan!" He waved, eyes in closed delight. As the door closed, Ranpo sat in silent thought considering the events that may unfold. "There's something about this case that I can't bring myself to understand. I'm curious as to how Dazai's pulling the strings…"

He leaned back on the chair he sat in. "Just working with a Mafia… what's he got up in his sleeve?"

—

Noontime was lunchtime as the two walked down the streets of Yokohama for a ramen lunch. A lot of objectives came up to (y/n), yet she was ready to take it on, considering it being simpler than the work she was given the past several days. The fact that she, Tanizaki, and later Ranpo would accompany each other made Dazai annoyed of the idea, disliking the situation that separates him from her. (Y/n) on the other hand, felt relieved to be distanced from Dazai yet couldn't feel too confident not being around him.

Suddenly, (y/n) spoke about the voicemail Dazai left the other day. "Hey, Dazai, you never told me anything about the stalker. Did you find out anything?"

"Well, yes. And no. Yes as in I know the number and IP address of the devices used to track and contact you. No, I haven't confirmed the identity of this person yet."

She looked down in concern. "I see… but at least for now, we do have some leads. I could block the number and IP if anything."

"Trust me, (y/n), I know I shouldn't have but I tried to. You can try going on your phone yourself and do it, but you won't see any results."

 _Now why would you wanna go into my phone without my permission like that…?_ (Y/n) accessed her phone and punched the numbers in. The block feature was unavailable for the number, for an error screen read 'Unable to Block Caller.' She raised a brow. "How do you even do that?"

"Beats me. But regardless," Dazai threw his arm around her as they walked. Her heart skipped a beat, still shy of her feelings towards him. "Don't worry about it! The more paranoid you are about this guy, the less you'll be able to focus on the case."

"Right. Thanks, Dazai." She smiled.

"Mhm! As long as you stick with me, you shouldn't have any worry! Like I said before, just _only trust me_ and I'll protect you… _For as long as it takes._ "

* * *

 **Gahhhh! It's a meh ish kinda chapter basically transitioning to the meat of things, lol. Also, I've kind of given up the idea of switching POVs because this is a lot easier to write in. This case is going to start soon and it'll be pretty juicy soon. Expect some spicy scenes within the next chapter or two~ Sorry for the long wait! I'm finally on break so I got some more time to write up chapters. Please R &R! I am also open to other ideas as well! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Rotten

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 8: Rotten**

 **Warnings: Some graphic blood/gore, some suggestive themes**

—

The case day has arrived as (y/n) and Tanizaki were taking a stroll on the streets in Yokohama. It was not long until the virus ability user was tracked down. With a simple bump to a shoulder to a large businessman, a young man with blond hair revealed himself discretely. Tanizaki spotted a red glow from contact, and they immediately ran to him. (Y/n), noticing the contact, ran up to the touched man and noticed his front of the shoulder has become abnormally dented inwards.

"What the hell is this?!" The man looked at his shoulder, realizing the great pain he was in after the immediate transformation. His acromion was protruding out as if it was ready to rip through the skin.

"Hold on!" (Y/n)'s palm emitted a green glow and immediately the bones reformed themselves and the shoulder was heeled. She made eye contact with the suspect and he immediately ran. Tanizaki chased him as (y/n) followed along. By the time (y/n) caught up, Tanizaki had cornered him.

"You! The miracle healer!" The suspect shouted at her. When Tanizaki diverted his eyes from him to you, the suspect immediately grabbed him in a tight neck binding grip.

"Stop! Let him go!" (Y/n) screamed.

"One wrong move from you and I'm going to turn your friend into a viral bio bomb!"

"You're fucked up!" _Dammit! How can I get out of this?_ "What do you want? Why are you with the Symyx production?"

"Questions, questions... at least you're cute."

 _Disgusting._ "Answer me now! I won't resist killing you on the spot!"

"That'll cost one arm of this guy." His hands emitted a red glow as he grabbed Tanizaki's right forearm. The moment his hand made contact with Tanizaki, his skin began to rot as he screamed in agony.

"AHHHHHHHH!" His arm was throbbing faster and faster as blood oozed from the developing wrinkles and pores that resulted from the rotting. His skin was necrotizing from contact. It would only be a matter of time before he can no longer control his arm then no longer have any circulation to the limb. A large puddle of red fluid began to pool at Tanizaki's feet as the man screamed in agony. What would be described as a muscle started to wither away and shrink up, the myopathy from the infection causing the former muscle to peel away from the giant hole of the pores. (Y/n) nearly vomitted at the sight and smell of the rotting limb and fluids as if she was looking at an uncensored horror movie scene.

"Heh. You're lucky it's not to the extent of killing yet. But time will take its course on that." The suspect scoffed.

"FUCK YOU." Tanizaki screamed, as his affected arm lost grip of the arm he was being held at the neck by.

(Y/n) couldn't believe her eyes. A virus ability causing necrosis was already one of high alert and fear in others. The flesh rotting on Tanizaki's bones have began to dry up and flake, with pores so wide one can see the veins within the limb. While his hands drooped on the side, less and less blood dripped from the pores; his arm started clotting above the infected areas. However, his forearms began to turn purplish-brown and dried up, looking ready to chip off completely from the rest of the body at any minute. It could have been described as a zombie-like effect such that the limbs slowly ooze its remaining contents before falling off.

"Ability: Linking Paths," she whispered. Green glows emitted from her hands as Tanizaki elbowed the suspect in the ribs.

The suspect grunted and leaned forward in pain of the action, all while running to grab Tanizaki by the neck only to realize he was only a visual illusion. "What the fuck?! This kid!" As his eyes were set on Tanizaki, (Y/n) immediately grabbed the man by his neck, purposely choking him until unconscious. She closed her eyes to see the defective genes rooting to his ability and was about to temporarily stop him and render unconscious.

"Revert and release!" As she attempted to nullify the virus, the suspect's heart began to palpitate faster and by the time he became unconscious, the beating slowed. "Dammit dude, I thought you were really rotting away to death!" She called.

"That's my ability for you. I can basically make things look as real as you want. But literally though, seeing my skin rotting like that made me really want to run from this thing! It's nothing I've ever seen before!"

"Yep." She kicked the unconscious man, closely examining his vital pulse by neck. "Time to bring this guy into the hospital. Call the authorities."

—

Hours later, the authorities had collected the unconscious suspect and incarcerated him in his own ICU room, with filters and air circulation is closed off to prevent airborne transmission across the hospital. He was his own "bubble boy." It was not long until he woke up to his binding restrains.

"Get me out of here, cutie, or I'm giving you a real good punishment," the man threatened.

"Shut up, you contagion. Unless you can tell me your affiliation to Yakai Pharma, I'm not talking to you." (Y/n) was sitting outside the room next to the window with Tanizaki, guarding the room like an officer by a jail cell.

"My name is Ryuzaki, babe. And 'contagion'? More or less. I liked it better when I got to talk to you on the phone, not being cooped up in a bubble barrier like a damn rat! Of course it'd be better if you were in here with me. Don't prisoners love having women around to accompany them in solitude like this?" He slyly added.

(Y/n)'s skipped a beat. "Wait, what the fuck?" (Y/n) jumped in shock. "What do you mean by 'on the phone'?"

"I've been waiting for you, (y/n)..." he slyly said.

How the hell was he able to contact me? As she looked back at the disturbing voice message history and recalled the disturbing things he's said, she couldn't help but explode in anger. "How the fuck did you contact me?! And how do you know my affiliation with Dazai?"

"Dazai was part mafia right? His boss knows the company and I'm a worker there. It's no surprise. And if he's going into the HQ in his current circumstance, consider him dead meat by now."

"What did you say?!" She banged her fists against the window.

The man only scoffed. "Better check on your Dazai, milady."

"You're disgusting, please shut up." She looked to her phone and contacted him. No response. "Dammit!"

A caller rung in on her phone. Ranpo's name was on the screen. "Hey, (y/n), it's Ranpo. Something's happened to Dazai, and it's now time to switch to plan B. We can't afford to waste any time. We need to rendezvous near there."

"I gotcha. I will see you there."

"Please get there safely, (y/n)." He pleaded as the call ended. Tanizaki, after hearing his words, accepted the task of solo monitoring Ryuzaki.

"I told ya, babe. Didn't even listen." Ryuzaki scoffed.

She look away from him despite knowing it true as she swapped with Yosano in surveillance. (Y/n) left immediately to meet with Ranpo outside the pharma, worried about the outcome Dazai may be facing.

—

She arrived at the location of the pharma, all covered in black windows. Ranpo was on the other side of the building, and she sneakily met with him there.

"About time. Hopefully nothing happens as we come in."

They both entered the facility, and it appeared that no one was in the lobby area at all. The place seemed so dormant yet so clean and quiet. It was too empty to even look as if no one was there. While being on guard, Ranpo found a passage way heading down the stairs from the lobby floor. As they followed the passage, she looked though the windows to see the drug manufacturing process working at lightning speed. Pills were placed in their bottles and labeling was done.

When they opened the corridor, Ranpo immediately was pulled in by arm and hand behind from the darkness, unbeknownst to her. (Y/n) was already on the other side of the corridor, in shock of what's occurred in front of her.

Bodies of security guards and scientists laid in trails of blood. Some were beheaded, and some died from necrosis of their vitals. The smell of rotten skin and metallic blood filled the storage room area. A battle ensued before they reached there. (Y/n) noticed Dazai was opposite of her, tied to what appears to be a bomb attached to the pole he was tied to. Ryuzaki was next to him on the ground all legs and hands tied and a young slim man in a suit approached her as he made eye contact with her.

"(Y/n)-Chan!" He gleamed. "You're here to save me!"

"Shut up!" The virus ability user bit back. How in hell did he escape from the hospital?

"Well, well," the man said with such grandiosity. "The miracle healer and now the doctor detective. I'm so glad to meet you-" Right when the man was about to touch her shoulder, she immediately gripped him by the neck, already choking him.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me why you're going this far in gaining profits on your drug before I crush your windpipe." She slowly raised him up off the ground despite the height difference and squeezed the air out of him as he struggled to speak. Dazai couldn't help but smile at your cut-throat threat.

Intimidation was all the man felt as he tried to push his words out in fear. "Money...To pay... for more... ways to get this drug on the market...agghhh!" His threat was squeezed harder.

"Just to become worldwide rich? You're fucked up..." She dropped him on the floor as he was panting for more air. She then slapped him across the face and held him by the collar. "Why did you go so far as to using an ability user?"

"Hehe," he chuckled. "It's a win-win in our case. I'm getting money from all he's doing and he's feeling useful as much as he begged before the company. Isn't that right, Ryu?"

He sat up in his binds, trying to speak out. "Fuck you, asshole... I did it for the funds. Where the fuck is it, huh? After many months of helping with your damn production..."

"You're using someone like this as a slave for your shit?" She asked the man.

"But to be honest, I wouldn't have been able to meet you though my given sources." Ryuzaki winked.

"Grrr.." The fact that neither parties were giving direct answers and Ryuzaki being able to escape became more frustrating as the conversation led on. "Dazai, on your mark I can shut these guys down or pierce through them."

"Remember, we need our evidence." Dazai replied. As she nodded, the suited man pulled out a gun, shooting a bullet that grazed her left cheek. The radiating pain from the burning metal stung (Y/n) as she winced. Right when that occurred, she immediately grabbed hold of his hand that was holding the gun tightly.

"You little dipshit!" The man screamed. Her hands glowed green as she gripped his hand tighter. His bones became more brittle as the touch prolonged and it was in time most of his 27 bones in his hands where shattered like crackers mushed into crumbs. He screamed in agony as he launched a punch towards her. She stopped the incoming fist with another one of her hands and this time morphed his fingernails into nails so sharp that his palms began to bleed as he tried to clench his fist, now delicately pulling fingers out from their pressed wounds. Both his hands where useless as he sat there in painful suffering. He then looked up to (y/n)'s face, whose face gave absolutely no remorse.

"Please... stay away from me!" He pleaded. He slowly inched away with one of his injured hands and covered himself with the bloodied other. She slowly walked and squatted eye level to him and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Good night, asshole." She said sarcasically. A glow appeared where she made contact with his forehead, and in her mind, she was able to see several neurons in which she stopped the electrical signals, immediately putting him into a deep sleep.

As she got up and turned towards Dazai, her eyes widened in shock that Ryuzaki broke out of his own restraints, now holding a knife to Dazai's neck.

"One false move, cutie, and your boyfriend gets it!" He screamed. Dazai, in a life-threatening situation, was smiling over the fact the captor called him your 'boyfriend'.

"Oh you shouldn't have! I'm glad to know we're on the same page with her-"

"Shut up, dammit! You talk too much, and why the fuck are you so happy?"

"Why not? I am her boyfriend after all." (Y/n) couldn't help but go pink from that statement. As much as she wanted to clarify he wasn't she didn't reply.

"Enough!" He held the knife tighter to his jugular. "Hey, doctor cutie, if you follow my orders, this guy won't be harmed."

"First of all, how in hell did you break out? And second, what did you mean by you 'on the phone' earlier?"

Ryuzaki chuckled. "Oh sweetie, don't underestimate me. My ability, Cacophony, isn't just for infecting people but to also interact with the many things around me. Of course it didn't take too long to suck the water and minerals out of my confines. I just was able to jump out of the room from all that."

"So in contrast to my ability, you're like me.. but, you'd mainly destroy rather than build..."

"Awww, that's smart of you to come up with that, cutie. Your brain and body turns me on a shitton, and guys like this one tied to the stake can't help but fall for knowledge they can't touch." His knife already started pushing into Dazai's neck after pointing him out. "Makes me think of asking you for nudes next time I contact you."

"You were my stalker this whole time?! Dazai, you knew didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt, okay?!" Dazai complained.

"Silence! (Y/n), be a doll and strip for me right now!"

"You're outta your goddamn mind!" She objected to the idea of revealing herself to anyone, and the fact that Dazai was also forced to watch did not make you comfortable one bit.

"Do it, or your boyfriend gets a stab to the neck." Ryuzaki smirked. Dazai only watched in silence as she was deciding on what to do. Ryuzaki pulled out his phone, pressing 'Record' as he watched her. "Do it slowly; I wanna savor this..." His look appeared as though he was deranged.

"Use your fucking ability and go ROT yourself to hell, asshole!"

"What was that, babe?" A bit of blood began to leak from the small pierce he made on Dazai. The brunette winced at the stinging cut on his neck as he watched you.

She clenched her fist, trying to hold back the intense anger she had for the man. Reluctantly, she removed her cardigan to reveal her tank top, her breasts half covered and her cleavage exposed. Dazai, restrained, couldn't do anything from preventing this other than scream.

"Stop (y/n)! I don't want you to go far with this!"

"It's what he wants. I don't want you to die like this over some stupid thing." She spoke, hesitantly removing her skirt. The males' eyes widened, slowly looking at her from bottoms up. Ryuzaki licked his lips as he continued getting every second of footage of her.

She looked up at them, only covered in lingerie. (Y/n) couldn't help but feel angered at herself and at everyone else for putting him into this situation. I thought Dazai would take care of this, but how did he get himself wound up like this. "Do I have to go even further…?"

"I'm sorry, (y/n)…" The brunette looked down in disappointment at himself. "The man in the mafia betrayed me." Dazai murmured aloud, loud enough for (Y/n) to hear.

"You don't need to apologize. Explain later…"

"If there's even a 'later' for this guy. Hurry up and peel everything off now." The captor demanded.

"FREEZE!" Before she slipped what was left on her upper trunk, a storm of armed men came out from the corridor behind her. Ryuzaki stood paralyzed in fear as to what was occurring around him, and before he knew it, an abrupt smack to the collarbone-shoulder area knocked him unconscious. The knife he held dropped to the ground next to him. Dazai grinned at the sight of authorities coming to the scene, as if everything went according to plan. They immediately collected the unconscious bodies on the floor and took them away to the police van.

Ranpo came into the scene, smiling with silver briefcase in hand, and a bespeckled man with a mole on his face came in behind (y/n), both coming into the room without first catching a peep of (y/n) exposed.

"Well, speak of the devil. Mission accomplished, Ranpo?" Dazai said confidently, still keeping a triumphant grin on his face as he shot a quick glare to the bespeckled man. "I didn't think you'd be here, Ango."

"I had no choice. This man has been on our watchlist for quite sometime and has been MIA until we heard of the recent news of 'Patient Zero' running around town. Good thing Edogawa-san was able to get to us in time to capture him." The man named Ango went up to Dazai to cut the rope he was bound to and realized the bomb he was tied to was fake. He looked up to his accomplice and spoke quietly, "Dazai, how and why in hell do you end up in these situations knowing that you can easily get out of them…?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He replied gleefully yet dryly as he looked back at the figure he stared at the woman before him, staying silently watching her as Ango unwrapped him from his confines.

"I got the evidence needed to shut this place down!" Ranpo announced cheerfully. (Y/n) looked back at him, a small smile of relief on her face knowing that Ranpo was okay and that Dazai was no longer threatened.

"Heh, Well then. Mission accomplished!" The brunette acclaimed, freed from the pole as he and Ango walked closer to (y/n) and Ranpo.

(Y/n), still confused as to how this played out and how it ended up being planned like Dazai said, breathed a loud sigh of relief until the beret-wearing boy pointed something out and spoke. "(Y/n)-chan, why are you naked?"

Not even realizing it during this accomplished moment, she looked down, realizing that she's only in her lingerie. Her face blushed with an explosive red as she looked up to the remaining three males in the room, all of which were caught looking at her form. "Grrr… STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU PERVERTS!" Overcome with embarrassment and frustration, she slapped each of their faces, leaving red handprints on all of them and knocking each boy unconscious for a short while. Only one of the boys lied on the ground unconsciously smiling after the slap, one had their glasses broken, and the other drooled on his hat.

"Idiots…"

—

 **Hi guys! I've been on a writing streak these last few days haha. I had a major writer's block the last 3 days, but now I'm on a roll! Expect another two chapters coming in between now and next week! And it's confirmed, expect some really juicy stuff this upcoming chapter. Compared to my other story, this one hasn't had enough smutty scenes yet so I'm trying to get to it all in due time~ I apologize if it's sounded kinda choppy in this chapter. I'm currently trying to work on two chapters as we speak cuz I want this lemon/smut/sexy scene thing to be really, really steamy, so look forward to it! :3 But anyway, please R &R!** **I thrive on all your reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Escalate

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 9: Escalate**

 **Warnings: Slight erotic, suggestive themes**

 _Quick note: (F/f) - Favorite Flavor, (e/c) - Eye color_

—

It was only a couple hours after the arrest at the pharma did the involved members return to the ADA. After reviewing the case and assisting in writing up the report with a red-hand-marked Dazai, Ranpo and the rest of the agency held a surprise party for (y/n)'s first success in the case. As of what occurred during the party, (Y/n) was finally slated into the ADA as a full-fledged member and a toast was held in her honor. The celebration was decadent with cakes, finger foods, confetti and colorful photos. It wasn't that often did the ADA have a celebration or party of some sorts, so having some type of festive night like this was a break from their normal routine from solving cases and fighting crime. (Y/n) couldn't help but find herself a new group of friends in this group, being able to help others and have one mission in mind.

"Would you like some cake?" The purple-haired Kyouka asked (Y/n). "Me and Atsushi made this cake with a little help from Dazai!"

"He actually helped make the cake?!" Kunikida asked in shock, as if forewarning (Y/n) about the effects from eating it. Dazai only chuckled from afar.

Kyouka shook her head. "He just gave us pointers on what her flavor of cake she'd like and we made the cake from there!"

(Y/n) couldn't help but be head-over-heels on how adorable Kyouka looked. Kyouka looked as if she could even pass of as a little baby sister of hers. "Awww, that's so sweet of you, Kyouka-chan! Thank you and Atsushi too!"

"It was no problem at all! Welcome to the group!" Atsushi bowed. Although taller and slightly older looking than Kyouka, Atsushi could have passed off being her boyfriend, she thought.

"Thanks! You two make a really cute pair!" (Y/n) blurted. She really voiced her opinion out like that, causing the whole crowd to look directly towards them and consider the possibility, and the two youngest members were blushing in embarrassment.

(Y/n) took a bite out of the cake, realizing that despite its dark, creamy outside exterior, the cake had an amazing, (F/f) taste that put a smile on her face. "This tastes amazing!" She exclaimed, eyes widened. "Dazai, how did you know I liked this?"

Dazai grinned, smiling back at her as he walked up next to her. "Honestly, that was just a lucky guess." He went up to her and hugged her in front of everyone, making sure everyone saw his hold on her and leaving his arm around her shoulder during the duration of the party. Members couldn't help but assume they were together, and Ranpo stood skeptical about their relationship.

Ranpo came up to her, still with a red hand mark on her face from earlier, and offered what seemed to be an assortment of Japanese Kit-Kat flavors. "For your sweet tooth, Miss Dr. (y/n)-chan" he emphasized. "Other than See's pops, I thought you'd probably like these as well." The bag listed the assortment of flavors from Oreo, Green tea, Mocha, Wasabi, and so on, all of which made (Y/n)'s mouth water.

"Thanks so much, Ranpo!" She beamed. She gave Ranpo a quick hug despite the green-eyed brunette behind her looking puzzled at the action. "And honestly, you didn't have to plan all this for me really."

"Nah, we couldn't be any more grateful for you helping us once again. Even the president of the agency suggested this, right President Fukuzawa?" He looked towards the director who nodded his head.

"Everyone, let's have another drink to (y/n)!" Everyone's gathered to hold their glasses up as (y/n) held hers high with sake at hand. She could already feel slightly buzzed after drinking a considerable amount of alcohol during the party, destressing from all the events that's happened to her the last several days since she's arrived.

Towards the end of the night, most of everyone has gone home early, and all who's left was a pink flushed (y/n), Dazai, and Ranpo. Both the boys were cleaning up after the party, with Dazai actually cleaning up the mess in the general office and Ranpo going into the Director's headquarters to finish the sweep. Before leaving the building (y/n) went to the restroom, still pink-faced and somewhat intoxicated, as she went into her own stall. A text chimed from her phone and immediately she checked it. Her heart dropped when she saw that an unknown number (101-06) texted her this message:

 _"You think that putting away your 'stalker' in solitary confinement would reassure that you're safe and from harm, huh? Your probably may not have put away the stalker just yet... Well, let's see. I wonder if I'm actually the stalker here, or if I'm really the same guy that you put away? Regardless, I think you've yet to even uncover the truth yourself. Someone with you right now will die soon if I don't get a photo of a nude sent to me within the next 24 hours."_

"Are you fucking meeee?!" (Y/n) screamed in the restroom.

Ranpo knocked outside the bathroom door. "Are you okay, (y/n)?"

"I'm… I'm fine!" She covered up and finished her business and left the bathroom.

Dazai went to the door to meet with them. "What happened? I heard you screaming."

"Ummm…" (Y/n) made up an excuse to cover up this issue to both men. "It's just that... I-I found out I'm on mah period today!" She began to slur.

The guys blushed. "Are you at least okay?" Ranpo spoke, much to Dazai's puzzled look.

"I-I think… I'm fine?" (Y/n) was still woozy from the alcohol she had earlier.

"Allow me to walk you home," Ranpo offered.

Dazai walked in between them. "Ranpo, I'll walk her home. She _is_ residing with me after all." He laid an arm over her shoulder, his face close to her flushed face.

"I'm not sure if you want to trust this guy, (Y/n), especially this late at night." They shot daggered glares at each other.

"Guys, iss fine, I'm going home wiff Dazai tonight. He's offered me da place to stay a while back so I mean it'd be, like... I don't know... weird. Plus, I dunno where your house ish." Her words slurred as she spoke. She and Dazai left the building, with Dazai giving Ranpo a victory smirk before leaving the entryway. As they went their separate ways, Ranpo couldn't help but look back at the case and what's occurred earlier today. A missing piece of the puzzle was what's bothering him about this case.

"This case… It was too easy yet too sketchy. It played out so perfectly according to that man's plan…" And he was _very correct_. Despite basic explanation from before, a lot of behind-the-scenes planning was shrouded in darkness, and Ranpo couldn't put his finger on it. It had to do with the key players. And Dazai… Why is it that he knew how to get out of the situation and how he ended up in a bind? "No matter… I'll see to it the reports tomorrow." He released a great big yawn as he pulled out his phone. It was 21:45.

—

It was 22:15 by the time Dazai and (Y/n) got home safely, with an arm around his neck and feet being dragged as they walked. Dazai was still wide awake as the doctor started sobering up. She offered Dazai to sit on the sofa as she examined the knife wound on his neck.

"It looks like its clotted up…" She confirmed. "It's too bad I can't heal you with your ability on all the time."

"Yeah, but I'm okay." Dazai reassured her. (Y/n) started tearing up, replaying the events that occurred today as she disinfected and bandaged the wound on his upper jugular. She couldn't help to bring herself to the fact that one wrong move, and he would've died. She was scared that if it was an active bomb, he would have vanished before her eyes. Frustration at herself grew as she realized that another life would have been taken before her eyes. "(Y/n), don't cry. And don't blame yourself over this. Just be happy that everyone made it out alive, okay?" He leaned towards her and gave her a hug as (y/n)'s tears got his shirt soaked. Her face was still drenched in tears.

"I honestly wouldn't know what to do… If you died. Didn't you know I was worried, dammit?! I didn't want to lose another person I know… I know it was all fake and all but not until the end of it! God, I hate you!" Her tears no longer ran down her face as she began to pout in anger. Dazai, admiring the cuteness of her expression, couldn't help but laugh aloud much to her chagrin. "Not funny, man! You would've died!"

"You're so cute, (Y/n)-chan~" He pressed his finger onto her nose as she blushed in confusion. She looked down in embarrassment only for her chin to be caught by Dazai's hand, making her look eye-to-eye with him. "Whose to say you have some feelings for me? Don't you feel anything, (Y/n)?" He said as he lingered on the last syllable of her name.

Her heartbeat only sped up, and she knew she couldn't lie to him anymore. Not after all that's gone down today. His maroon eyes looked back into her (e/c) ones. She can't lie to him. "I… I-I l-l-love you, Osamu Dazai…" She blinked, unsure what she just spewed out and can only blame the alcohol still running through her brain. "Wait, did I just say that?"

What his expression showed after she said that can be described as a mix of bliss and exaggerated euphoria. It was as though he was waiting for those words his whole life and finally its come to this. "Ohhhhh! I'm so happy you feel the same way I do!" He said in such esteemed merriment as he hugged her ever so tightly.

"I… am glad to feel... what you're feeling for me as well!" She tried to squeeze those words out of herself as she's hugged.

"And surprise! I have something to cheer you up!" He got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. A bottle of brand new sake was in his hands as he walked towards the sofa. (Y/n) couldn't help but widen her eyes in great joy. "To celebrate this day of becoming official, let's play a drinking game!"

(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle and go along with it. She was happy that the mixed emotions within her has been sorted out like the case earlier, but only a small amount of doubt resided within her as to how far this relationship will go.

The night ensued with a lot of questions to see who can drink the most before calling quits. If one person were to ask a steamy question for example and the other says no, the questioner drinks a shot. If the other says yes, they have to drink. It was only an innocent game until both people began digging deeper in the other's depths.

"Are you a virgin?" Dazai asked.

"Are you?" (Y/n) replied back.

Both of them took a shot.

"Have you dated before?" (Y/n) asked.

"Drink up! I have gone on dates, gotten girls' numbers, but never made anything official. So no." She took another good sip of sake already drunk as is. She wasn't too surprised of his response, but it felt as though a small thorn hit her in the gut. Dazai, however, only got turned on by the steamy drinking game questions and was only barely buzzed.

"How are ya not, pfff, drunk yet?!" She asked.

"I guess you can say my tolerance is high." He handed her a glass of water. "Drink up, or you're gonna regret it tomorrow morning."

Dazai, as much as he wanted to see her limits, did not want her to badly suffer and continued to look over her the rest of the night… at least not without getting turned on by the way she looked. Every now and then, she'd spill bits of sake or water onto her tank top and sat in very provocative positions, revealing her cleavage and inner thighs to Dazai and weening him out to his last few strands of self-control. Throughout the game, she started becoming more intimate and touchy with Dazai, leaning on him, lying in his lap, holding onto his arm, and placing her head on his shoulder, staring very intensely with a child-like pout. He could only bite his own lip and resist the urge to take here there. His bulge in his pants only felt so restricted but ready to break out of its confines. The alcohol had something to do with loosening her up, and even before then, she knew she needed a night like this to forget all her troubles and Dazai knew that this would help her destress. She knew the consequences of doing all this may be her problem the next day, but that didn't stop her from her love of sake and from spending time with the guy she's confessed herself to. That man, however, realized that something like this may peak her libido as will his due to her. It was always a fact that stuff like this would cause one to feel such a need... and with the way the game went, the situation's got more amorous and erotic from there on.

"Have you ever thought of me along the lines of looking sexy?" The brunette asked. She took a shot, giggling as she swallowed it all while Dazai looked pleased with her answer. (Y/n) couldn't help but stare at his collarbones peeking out of his shirt.

"If I were to like, I dunno, like sleep naked in the bed, would you fuck me, or ooh! Masturbate to me?"

Dazai, wide-eyed from the type of question she asked, immediately took a shot. (Y/n) jokingly scoffed at him and laughed, drunk in her own pleasure and slowly being pulled in by his attractive features. Dazai did not have his coat or vest on, and only had his button up shirt and khaki pants on without a belt. His untucked shirt was only unbuttoned to the point where his collarbones were made very apparent. Short, steamy silence ensued until she spoke.

"Oh my god, is that a yes?!" She looked at him deeply in surprise, hands on his lap unbeknownst that her hands were very close to his growing bulge.

"Yes, it is." He grinned seductively. The next question he asked escalated the situation to higher proportions. "If I were to ask you tonight, would you have sex with me?"

"Ahahahaha!" She cracked up at the question, yet Dazai's deadpanned, determined expression still remained concrete. Despite the jokingness of the game, his look was very stern. She calmed from laughing only to see his face and slowly quieted herself. "Oh… you're serious…"

"Damn right I am." He closed in the space between them, with little space between their faces as he held her chin, staring eye-to-eye again as he waited for her response. What (y/n) saw in his eyes was one of sheer lust and hunger, a look almost parallel in the eyes of the other person's reflection. Before realizing it, she's become so hot and bothered by him that all the actions she's done around him up to this point was done so obliviously and unconsciously. Her heart was racing, and it was apparent. It was as if _deep down... she wanted him._

As he took notice, he forced her back against the large pillow of the sofa, almost giving her no room for escape as he broke silence. His self-control was dissipating. "With a fucking hot body like yours, it's no surprise men would want to flock around and follow you."

She retaliated, not giving a care what he'd do to her. "Well, look at this detective thas just realized all that then! You can get all the women ya want n' break hearts!"

"Heh, I never wasted time on them..." _Except on you..._

"I wonder if your _thing_ is as big and grand as your smarticles and ego? Pfft, hahaha!" She giggled in her lack of sobriety and words.

A more mischievous smirk grew on hiss face. "Wanna find out? I don't like your mocking, little girl, especially one who's breasts are _bigger_ and maybe even _brighter_ than your brain!"

" _Fuck you, Dazai!_ " (Y/n) spilt more sake over her white tank top and her nipples were hardening from the chill of the drink, protruding enough to reveal two sharp bumps on the surface of her tank top. In answering him, she took another sake shot, not even thinking what's to come.

"Heh, try me, you horn dog." He calmly baited, affirming her official response.

It was only a matter of seconds until (y/n) found herself pinned to the ground, held underneath this libidinous, alluring man whose clouded, concupiscent eyes matched hers. It was a night to be seized, and a chance to ascertain such raw desires. Just simple touches more, and a flame will have erupted between them.

—

 **Hey everyone! Just another chapter I managed to slip in! Looks like the stalker is out on the loose somewhere, but im glad the case is all wrapped up. There's that long-awaited smut scene coming right up next chapter, and man, I'd have to say even I haven't written anything like this so good in like ages haha. Anyway, please R &R! All ideas and suggestions are welcome :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Spark (x)

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 10: Spark (x)**

 **Your POV (you'll thank me later ;) )**

 **Warnings: Hardcore dub-con(?) sex scene, I kid you not.**

—

 _"Fuck you, Dazai!" You spilt more sake over your white tank top and your nipples were hardening from the chill of the drink, protruding enough to reveal two sharp bumps on the surface of your tank top. To confirm from earlier, you took another shot._

 _"Heh, try me, you horn dog." He calmly baited, affirming your official response._

 _It was only a matter of seconds until you found yourself pinned to the ground, held underneath this libidinous, alluring man whose clouded, concupiscent eyes matched hers. It was a night to be seized, and a chance to ascertain such raw desires. Just simple touches more, and a flame will have erupted between them._

Reddened in the face by the alcohol, you tried to slam your fists against Dazai's chest as he grabbed hold of both of them, then attacking your lips with his own ever so sloppily. The sight of you to Dazai was so raw and erotic, he felt as if his own boxers might rip from excitement.

Meanwhile, you gave into the kiss as your mind became clouded with instinctive lust and bliss. You fell to the ground as Dazai continuously made out with you, never letting his lips and tongue leave your mouth. With your own nails, you ripped open his button shirt to expose his well-sculpted abdomen.

"Like what you see, my (y/n)? There's a lot more to look forward to tonight, especially in our bed." He smirked. The way you tore off his shirt turned him on so much as he tried to regain the reigns on the situation. He's the one in control, and he will so damn well maintain control of the situation. You could only gaze back in glazed lust as he looked at your upper torso. His face neared yours as he licked your ears and cheeks.

"Fuck..." you can only help to feel up his abdomen and his figure before gliding your hands lower to his-

"Stop." Immediately he smashed his lips onto yours and pinned your hands to the ground, and his need began to harden more and and press harder below your waist. He grinded into your lower valley, making the crevice of it ache for more and his cock yearn for entry. You could only moan and pant in ecstasy as you gave into his carnal actions. You didn't care if you looked like a hot mess right now; you had nothing else to deal with the next day. All that mattered was having the time of you life in stress-free liberation. What mattered to him was taking this chance to enjoy every single scent and taste and texture of you. To him, you looked so delectable, so deliciously seductive that his actions were unpredictably driven at this point. He's doing everything in his power to make you want him, and _oh,_ for sure will he get what he wants.

After he threw off his shirt, he groped you left breast in full delight as you moaned loudly into the kiss. It was only a matter of time before he removed his slacks to reveal his boxers, proudly presenting to you his protruding bulge his cock made. Sweat started to condense on the top of your skin as you lurched your waist upwards to deepen the feel of his throbbing clothed cock against your covered clit. It's the deliciousness of the friction between your bodies that only made you drown in desire for this sexy, handsome man. The brunette, grinning in victory, pulled your body upwards to sit up, legs tightly wrapped around his waist and rock-hard dick and your arms around his neck, as he carried you into the bathroom.

The shower head was turned on as he slammed your back against the wall and continued your steamy make out session. His cock was now soaked, and rubbing with much more intense friction with your clothed clit. Your white tank top was more soaked and more transparent, revealing your breasts to the brunette. "My god, you're so fucking hot..." he breathed. Shower water bounced off your now-revealed breasts and cascades of drops glimmered on his chest and yours in plain, steamy view. With wet locks dripping on both faces, he latched his lips onto your right hardened nipple as his hand massaged your left tit.

"Ahhh!" You screamed. The feeling of him sucking your nipples through your clothes was overwhelming and teasing as you struggled to take your top off only to reveal your half naked self to him. He then continued to suck on your nipple, licking slowly, then repetitively and eventually sucking as if he were a babe for the first time. He sucked slowly as he watched the running water go down your cleavage, thinking of the places he'd release himself to you. The elating shock from pleasure as your nipples were sucked directly shot down to your clit, making you twitch and ache even more.

As you threw your head back in euphoria, he grabbed you head and slammed his mouth against yours, tongues deeply intermingled with one another. He then proceeded to lick your neck and leave kisses and small marks, sucking and tickling you with delight. With both your arms around his, he snapped and tore the only other article of clothing you were wearing left: your underwear. Not even realizing it, you were left completely nude and didn't even realize it until two long digits felt the labia of your clit.

"Mmmm..." You moaned. It was music to Dazai's ears as he slowly stroked your womanhood, savoring every damn note you made.

"Ahhh god, you're so fucking wet." He slid his fingers in and out of your folds and your entrance, and then he slipped his coated fingers into his mouth to suck and slurp on with a lingering stare to your eyes. "I could just eat the hell out of you right now if we weren't like this... Nngghh." He quickly slipped off his boxers, his cock springing out of its confines and its shaft now making contact with your outer flaps. He continued his intense grinding motion with his proud, hard shaft against your folds-hidden clit, the friction in between both person's private parts only eliciting louder moans and sloppier kisses. Each time he kissed you felt so bruising but so powerful, his tongue being so dominant as though telling you "You're mine." The sounds and squeals you gave off only turned him on so much as he enjoyed every octave you sung.

He released himself from the kiss and slowly examined you from your womanhood, to your breasts and to your face. Your face was covered in water and sweat. Heaving breasts shining with glimmer and droplets of shower water only made you look more enticing and fuckable in his eyes. All he had on left was his now-soaked white button up shirt that prevented him from being naked along with you. It wasn't long until he realized that he left small marks and bruises on your breasts and neck. He smirked proudly with such thought of a job well done, leaving his marks all over you so far despite it not being over yet. It was only a matter of time before he fully, _fully_ claims you.

Minute later, you were tossed onto the bed, barely sober from the amount of sake she drank during her little game with the brunette. The many times she's gone hesitant has backfired against her as she always told herself she can get over her alcohol better than most. Dazai, however, successfully tested this theory of hers and now both of them are intoxicated. One more with lust than the other, or maybe likewise.

In front of him on his bed was the woman he wanted for many days lying completely sprawled on the bed, stark naked with eyes glazed with wanton desire, large breasts with nipples so hardened and sharply aroused, blessed neck and chest softly marked with bites that staked claim, and cunt so readily drenched, open and vulnerable to the man who can barely hold back his salacious needs any longer, and this... was _you_. The you who this man wanted to make his within the first days meeting him. The you who makes it hard for him to keep his nice, gentlemen-like composure. The you who has the ability to make him lose his shit; at least...for now. This was you, the woman who's currently just as obscenely driven to get fucked by him as he was driven wanting to fuck the hell out of you so bad. Then again, he has wanted it a hella lot more than you did, and you were just panting for him and breaking down under his control.

"Spread your legs. Now." He commanded. You couldn't help but obey and follow the commands coming from the deep, alluring voice above you. He was only ever so playful at first and now he's the man taking reigns on this session with you, and no way will he let you overtake him. Without warning, he dove his face into your womanhood, lapping up and vibrating his own tongue against the pearl of your clit. You couldn't help but throw your head back in pleasure and give up on holding your moans back, moaning "Dazai" over and over and over again. "Fuck... I can do this all day and suck you up dry..." he continued to lap up your juices as he stuck two fingers back into your warm hole. You arched your back, pressing your ass deeper into his sheets as he dove his face in lower. He was already fucking you with his fingers.

"Ahhh, fuck me... Dazai..." you murmured as you mistakenly caught his attention. Smirking at your plea, he swapped his fingers with what was wetter and invasive: his tongue. It was inside you.

"Relax..." his voice lingered on the second syllable. He moaned into the savoring of your tight, wet hole, the vibration from it throwing almost every bit of control out of you. "I'm just going to fuck you soon."

She snapped at the realization of how things went. She was going to lose _that_ the day she's confessed to him. Was this even right? She looked at him, confused and worried as he reciprocated the look with a raised brow, eyes still congruent to his hunger. "Dazai..."

"Osamu is my first name, love..."

"Osamu..." she whispered. "It's only the first day being official... Is it even right to already go this far?"

"(Y/n)... you're asking me this now...? I can't hold back what you've released from its carnal cage. Don't you feel the same?!" He asserted, annoyed at the question she posed. "Please... for tonight. I want to show how much I've bottled up since the day I've met you." He pleaded, his left hand groping your right breast, kneading it as you slowly slipped back into the sea of pleasure you were shocked out of.

You knew this was too fast and wrong to be already doing something that felt so... damn fucking right. You knew you were giving into this ecstasy when you were moaning his name aloud and letting the shock of pleasure ride you to no end. You know he was wanting this from the moment he kissed you before the case. And the most torturous truth of all, of all the lewd acts you both shared, his dick wasn't even inside you yet.

"Fuck... Osamu... ahhh." You moaned, tossing your head around on your pillow, riding the pleasure his tongue and fingers gave you. He slowly bent back up, now his dick a foot away from your pussy. You could only try to creep closer with your pussy so opened and soaked in front of him, just the action asking for his dick to just rub into your folds or just take you up to the brim as nice, hard, and fast as you want it. It was only ever so pleasurable to him that you only pouted even more when you realized he backed another foot away. He was making you beg for it.

 ** _"_** Tell me you love me, (y/n)."

"What?" You asked as he slowly lapped and sucked his fingers of the cum you covered them in. You were just too close on edge now. Anything he did, anything he may say may just about to make you orgasm.

"You heard me," he says softly. "Don't make me fuck it out of you, (Y/n)." He enjoyed every minute of your suffering, your moans and pouts and complains that all make him more impossibly hard. Anything you did affected him and, indirectly, would be used against you in his favor whether that punishment... or treat is something you want or not.

He jumped on top of her again, pussy and cock now fully in contact with each other without penetration, now being rubbed against each other to create such luscious, delicious friction between the bodies. He began to suck on her nipples again, already red and sore from the treatment before, with his other hand groping and massaging your other boob. You just could not help but enjoy every second of this. He knew that what he was doing to you was working well in his favor.

"(Y/n)..."

"Osamu..."

"... I love you..."

"...And I love you too!"

"...and I want to fuck you... and make you mine... right now..." He started to pant in between his words. His animalistic instinct began to reveal itself. "...please... Let me be inside you." he lingered, almost forgetting to ask in spur of the moment. "Let me show you how much I feel about you... and how much you've driven me to want every part of you..."

"...Then do it."

"...really, (y/n)? Reeallly?" He teased, stalling as you couldn't take it anymore, his tip teasing and kissing the crevice of your entrance.

"Yes...!"

"Reaaaally?"

"YES, DAMMIT. FUCK ME DAZAI, PLEASE! I NEED YOU IN ME NOW!" You cried, much to his pleasure.

He happily complied with your begging. With soaked bodies on top of each other, Dazai immediately pushed his entire length into her as she moaned and screamed in utter pain and pleasure. She didn't think he would be able to go so far as to pushing every inch of him in, but from how turned on she was and how wet she was, it wasn't that hard. Dazai, prideful in his efforts, savored the warm, tightness that was your body, clenching and twitching itself as his dick was now inside you, making itself known to you inside and out. His face wore a deranged, obsessed euphoria as he enjoyed every bit of you, especially in savoring the moment of being your first...

You were already breaking down beneath him and was giving into the shock of pleasure he's caused. And yet, after all this you still have yet to cum in orgasm yet... and he looked as though he'd have no signs of ravishing you only once tonight.

He tried to control his last bits of his libido, as he was so taken by your sexy moans, your voluptuous body, and your sweet tightness. By the time you've adjusted to him, you held his neck and shoulders and brought his face closer to you, maroon eyes showing a spark of glimmer and brightness without never leaving your eyes. He pulled his entire length out until the tip remained at your entrance, and then forcefully he slammed his entire self back into you.

"AHHHH!" You screamed as he was making you throw your head back in ecstasy as a hand went through your hair. His lips attacked your neck, leaving firm kisses and suckled bruises near your ear. His lips travelled up to you ear, licking the lobe slowly as his tongue travelled to the hidden skin behind. You could help but wiggle and chuckle as he did this to you. He bit your ear, causing you to moan louder and making his dick inside you twitch with excitement.

"Say my name, (y/n)..." he purred next to her ear, his lingering voice vibrating and tickling her ear, making her all the more aroused. And with that, he gave her another thrust.

"Dazai!" He thrusted into her again, a face of disapproval from her response.

"What's my name again?"

"O-Osamu... AHHH!" He thruster into her again.

"That's right... remember that or I'll gladly punish you." He smirked.

"Fuck you..." she said teasingly.

"Heh." He thrusted into here a few more times, causing her to curl her toes and throw her feet into the air to wrap her legs closer, bringing his body closer to hers. "I mean, I am doing that right now, aren't I?" She looked away, blushed. The minute she broke eye contact with him, his hand shot up to her chin, forcing her to look back at his eyes. "Did I say you can look away from me, (y/n)?"

"H-huh?" She looked back at him, confused by what he meant. Only then did she realize he was beginning to become more forceful during this, but she couldn't feel any more turned on how he was being so confidently dominant towering over her, breaking her down, confessing her to her carnal needs.

"Only. Look. At. Me. No one else." He demanded, each word he said followed by a hard, quick thrust. It felt as though she'll lose her mind by the end of the night all because of him, his sexy, alluring ways of getting her off was just... "Got it, (y/n)..?"

The question broke you out of your dazed state as you replied, "Yes, Osamu... Ahhh!"

"Hmph... Never lose sight of me again..." He continued to pound into you, savoring everything about this as if it were a dream or fantasy come true for him. He gave no more time to adjust as he continuously fucked you ever so roughly, his animalistic demeanor taking him over as lust has driven him to take you as much as he wants. He wanted you to scream his name out loud. He didn't care what others would think the next morning.

"Osamu... O-Osamu...!" You kept moaning, almost screaming as your volume increased.

"Louder, (y/n)..." His lips went to your collarbones, sucking so hard on a patch of skin causing a noticeable hickey on your neck. "Mine..." he whispered, releasing his lips and admiring the mark he gave you.

"Osammm-!" He smashed his lips onto your own with such roughness and need as you began to taste his tongue and your own fluids he's lapped up earlier. As your tongues fought for dominance, saliva began to drip down your neck. Your moans of pleasure did not stop as he was still trying to thrust into you, causing you to moan and hum in the kiss. As he felt the wetness that surrounded his dick and your pussy, he released from the kiss only to replace his lips with two soaked fingers coated with a mix of sweat, your cum and his pre-cum. You sucked hard on his fingers, causing him to twitch again inside you as he briefly stopped thrusting. He's eyes were on you sucking on his finger like a lollipop; his thoughts considering the idea of you sucking his dick that hard too, but that may be save for a time near the future.

"Fuck... for a virgin, you know how to please me don't you?" He asked, wiping his fingers onto your body lightly before sucking the the same fingers you sucked on.

"I try." You wittingly said. He enjoyed the taste of his own fingers mixed with your saliva and took them out to grasp you by your hips.

You reached for his hair as both his hands grasped your ass, then your hips, securing you as he was going to relentlessly thrust into you. You tugged his hair as his face was still above yours, his lips attacking your face, ears, and neck, moaning and chanting your name over and over again. "(Y/n)...(y-y/n)...ahh..."

You both panted, both so damn fucking close to cumming. It was like a perfect fit into you, you and him, as he kept on fucking you. "Your body... it's fucking perfect for me..." He continued to fuck you, keeping you on edge as he slammed his cock into the same familiar spot in your womb, faster and faster. You could only keep his face close to yours and your legs tighter around his waist, but everything else was up to him to control. Best of all for him, he was the dominant one, and he will get everything, and _anything_ he wants. And now, he's gotten you wrapped around his finger, broken and panting before him like he's always wanted.

"Ahhhhhh...! Osamu... I-I'm gonna...please...!" You yearned.

"Fuck..." He slammed, harder, swifter, and deeper into you, his long throbbing cock ever so ready to explode inside you. "Cum, my love, cum hard for me..." he panted.

"Ahhhhh... OSAMUUUU! AHHHH!" After one hard thrust, you screamed at the top of your lungs as you came harshly, your womanhood tightening and your body tensed from your convulsion.

Your tightening and convulsions making him grunt as he started fucking your limping body faster and rougher, not giving a damn that you've already finished before him. "(Y/n), nghhhh... I LOVE YOU... (Y/N)!" He came violently right after inside you, your womb filled with him as you coated his cock with your cum. He wore an unhinged smile, proud in the fact that he's marked you, both inside and out. His head rested where your boobs were, both of you regaining your breaths and resting.

"That... was just... amazing..." you murmured.

"And now... you're mine and always." His arms surrounded your torso. He stared into your eyes with the same unhinged smile on his face, his maroon now gleaming a more sinister, alluring red. He was in such a blissful, obliviously deranged state it was hard as to whether or not he has too much energy for sleep. He planted a kiss to your lips, never uplifting the gaze he's had since the night started.

Right when you were about to knock out, you noticed his long cock was still inside you feeling hard like before and never taken out after you guys came. You winced at this feeling of him still inside as you moved around. Dazai, however, was still aroused and was now prodding his finger around your folds, collecting your mix of cum onto his fingers before he licked it up, making you feel another spark ignite in your womb despite your fatigued mental state.

It was not long after you rested and closed your eyes that he thrusted into you again into reality, in possession of you as you were now his. _"Forever mine."_

—

 **Hi everyone! I'm back with that long awaited chapter here, and I'm finally able to get this through right before starting school again. And because of that, my updates will not be as often with this story so please bear with me and my summer school sadness D': I apologize for typing up such a long chapter (literally the longest chapter I've ever typed), but the longer, the steamier, right~? Well, based on this ending, I'm so tempted to write up a part II of this scene LOL ;P Lemme know what you all think of this steamy chapter; there will definitely be some more hot scenes coming following up on this chapter haha. There's a lot more that meets the eye~ Please R &R! It would help a lot for input and suggestions, NSFW ideas and other crazy ideas are welcomed! XD**

 **Fun Fact: Dazai also has a liking to sake based on his character bio too :P**


	12. Chapter 11: Remember (x)

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 11: Remember**

 **Omniscient POV**

 **Warnings: Sexual themes in the first half of chapter, tiny teaser to BSD Dead Apple (well not really)**

—

 _It was not long after you rested and closed your eyes that he thrusted into you again into reality, in possession of you as you were now his. "Forever mine."_

(Y/n) woke up the next morning in a tightly warm embrace of bandages arms with her new lover, groggy and drowsy from the night before. The handsome brunette spooning you couldn't help but snuggle close to you after sex, his dick flaccid and close to your crack, his right hand from under you groping your right breast and left arm keeping you in a vicegrip.

Locked in his hold, she turned her head towards his sleeping expression, soft and gentle like a child after playtime. _I didn't think a guy like him would have been so capable in doing such carnal things last night_ , she thought.

With his legs intertwined with hers, (y/n) slowly tried to untangle her legs from his and immediately winced at the sudden dull pain in the upper thigh. "Fuck..."

She propped herself to sit at the edge of the bed and felt an unfamiliar faint tightness around her neck. _What the…_ Before she attempted to stand up to look at the mirror, a bandaged hand pulled her back into bed and (Y/n)'s head fell back to the pillow she slept on.

"Now, where on earth are you going, my love? You shouldn't be getting up yet." She was facing her new lover, his eyes which shone a small glimmer of crimson in maroon irises.

"I was just getting up and I felt my neck being a bit tight…" As she was about to touch the constricting material, Dazai pulled his hand out of the blanket and grazed his fingertips on it.

"Do you like it? It's a choker. It seems to suit you well~"

She slowly made another attempt in getting out of bed and walked towards the mirror. A simple laced collar with small frills lining the choker band was on her neck. "I like it, but… w-when did you put this on for me…?" She turned back at him, her inner legs giving off an aching pain that caused her to wince once more.

He smirked at her pain as he adjusted his hair. "Oh, you don't remember when we made love a second time?"

"Huh?!" (Y/n) stood shocked. _How the hell did I not remember doing it again?!_ She tried to play back the sexual moments last night in her head, now woozy and dizzy from the amount of alcohol consumed the night prior. Before she realized it, she looked down at her naked form and looked at Dazai, also still nude. "Ahh!" She covered her eyes and held a pillow to cover her form. Dazai could only laugh, slowly getting out of bed as he slowly walked over to her while she backed up against the mirror

"You don't remember when you _screamed_ my name…? When you were under my as I dominated you…? The way that I _tied_ your hands together as I licked your breasts…? Your _womanhood_ …? When I was _inside you..._ when I _came_ inside you, you don't remember me saying that _you're mine_? Tell me, (y/n), _what is it_ that you don't remember…" He asked with a low, hitched voice. With every question and pause, he took closer steps as his face approached up to her face. If it weren't for the pillow in between them, the brunette would have started fondling with her more. "I can easily remind you again right now if you forgot something…" He smirked, taunting the shorter girl.

(Y/n) couldn't help but become both intimidated and seduced by him once more. Her legs started shaking and her eyes began wandering off while both his arms framed her form along the mirror. With each question asked she remembered how he was in control and how vulnerable she was intoxicated and influenced with alcohol as she writhed underneath him. As wild thoughts came to mind, she squeezed her aching thighs together, reminiscent of their rough sex, and pressed her back against the mirror more. "I-I-"

A hand came out and grabbed her chin to face eye to eye with her. Eyes gleamed more of a brighter crimson, reflecting of (y/n). "Look at me. Do you remember…? (Y/n)…?" He lingered.

"I-I r-remember, at least m-most of it…" Her voice cracked at her second statement, afraid to ask and mention her new gift. "But, this choker… I don't remember when this was on me…"

"Awww," he pouted, his eyes now normal maroon. "Sad you don't remember all of the 2nd half of our first time last night… poo." He removed his hands from her sides then wrapped his arms around her neck into an embrace. "That's okay, (y/n). You remember most of it at least, especially with all the sake you drank with me." He loosened the hug and winked at her.

 _He's playful again._ She smiled. "You know, technically, the first time we came together is our first time so that '2nd half' you're talking about is technically our second time."

"Ehhh? Can't you correct me? That's just our first night of doing it officially!" _And many more sweet, luscious, beautiful nights to come, my (y/n)_.

"Now that's a more correct term." She beamed. A dull head pain struck her, as she fell slightly forward onto Dazai's chest. "…G-God… how much did I consume last night…"

He held his palm against her head. "You consumed almost 2 of my bottles. You owe me, but more importantly, you know more than I do that you're probably hungover to some extent. Glad to know you don't have anything scheduled today at the least."

"Ugh… dammit." She threw the pillow back onto the bed, picked up and wore whatever clothes she pulled from her luggage, and went back into the bed they shared. "I'm just gonna do my business in bed here all day and recover…. ugh." Another dull head pain strained in her head, and she pulled the covers over her.

Dazai pulled her laptop out of her bag and put it on the nightstand next to her. "I'll grab you some water and make food. I'll let you get some more rest." He slipped on a button-up and sweat pants. Before he went out of the bedroom, he stopped to turn at (y/n). "You never answered my question. Do you like the choker I got you? I put it on you after you fell asleep."

As she peered out of the covers at him, she only blushed at the gift he gave her. "T-thank you. I like it a lot and will cherish it." She weakly smiled.

He chuckled. "You're cute, (y/n)." The girl became quickly flustered and groaned at the compliment, rolling onto her other side to fall asleep again. "I can tell you one thing, that sake gets you in a pretty sexy mood, and I can't say I don't like it." He smirked again as a pillow flew into his face.

"Leave me alooooone," (Y/n) groaned again.

"You know you're gonna have to get up later today so I can change the bedsheets, right? Unless you want our cum stains to stay on there for a while…"

"Go away, or I'm tossing my laptop at you."

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'll let you know when food's ready."

—

"The ability user, Ryuzaki, has been put into custody by the Special Ops Division and Armed Detective Agency and is now locked in an asylum with other high-alert ability criminals. It's been reported that Yakai Pharmaceuticals has been immediately shut down with their CEO also under arrest at the local Yokohama prison facility. Ango Sakaguchi has the stor-" The TV was muted.

"I'm glad they both got arrested. Your friend Ango mentioned he was on the watchlist for a while now, huh?"

"Yeah, a friend more or less." He sips his juice, his eyes dull as he looks at Ango on screen.

"Anyway, I've been having no luck in looking for new places to stay in. Every other day or so, my bookmarked places are bought out before I'm able to look more into them…" She pouted as she ate.

Dazai looked at her skeptically. "You're _still_ looking for a place to move into?" He asked demeaningly.

"Well yeah, I don't want to be a burden to you for long, and it's been weeks now that I've first arrived here. We both have our jobs that we need to take care of, and I don't want you to always look over me while I work my shitty shifts. Plus I feel like I'm just limiting your private time alone to yourself too, let alone your privacy…"

"Privacy? (Y/n), we're lovers now. I don't mind you staying here with me. That's what they do, right?"

"W-well… I just feel like a burden to you with having you take care of me when I'm doing a lot of this dumb hospital stuff. Don't you want to be alone some times?"

"What if I don't want to be alone? And again, _privacy_ …? (Y/n), we made love together, like we literally were sleeping _naked_ and _fucked_ in a bed we shared last night, and we're official lovers. Honestly, being what we are, I'm beginning to think you and I should just live together like this. There's no hassle to it! What's the problem?" He scowled.

"Errrgh…" She hesitated. She felt unfamiliar to how couples typically do things, and at the same time she doesn't want to seem so dependent on him despite him saying no issues would come about it.

Dazai, upset on the other hand, worried that she'd leave his grasp after hearing about this possibility of her moving. _What's the damn problem?! Why can you just stay with me and rely on me to keep you safe?!_ "You know what I learned these past few weeks with you? You've taught me something that I can never leave you alone for."

She looked at him with surprise. "What would that be..?"

"Well, being who you are in helping others and saving lives as of late, you remind me of someone dear to me who passed away back when I was in the Mafia. You two reminded me of just how wonderful it is to save others as long as I'm alive to do it."

"So will your weird suicide jokes end then?"

"Ehhh… nah." She slaps his shoulder. "That didn't even hurt." He stuck his tongue out.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad to at least alleviate your tendencies." She giggled. He reached out for her hand to grasp it. His eyes stared into hers with such promise.

"Jokes aside, I really don't want you to leave here or leave me especially. To me, you belong here now, and being together will help foster our relationship even more. Please…" He looked down saddened. "Stop looking for other places to move to and stay here with me. I… I love you, (y/n), and I won't stand being apart."

"Osamu…" She pondered. _He's so persistent in having me stay here… What's happened in the past that makes him feel so…_

 _….alone?_

The brunette looked up at her and squeezed her hand. "Aren't you afraid…? Of being by yourself at times…?"

She looked down and pondered more. Thinking of what life she would have lived these several weeks if she never came across Dazai, where she probably would have been more of a burden for others due to last minute situations and probably may have been hunted down by ability users like Ryuzaki. All her time in America she was alone in practice and kept focusing on that only to distract herself from her self-void. Her parents' death was something that's caused her to become more independent, yet even then when growing up, she could only distract herself from ever feeling so _alone…_ "I-I have to admit… I never gave it much thought because I've distracted myself from the idea…. but it's okay. I've been living independently to myself, and I just don't want to be a hassle to others." _Like how my father thought I was…_

"(Y/n)… please, you're missing the point!" His voice raised.

Before (y/n) replied back, her phone vibrated a long _BUZZZZZZZZZZ._

"Hello?" She picked up. Little murmurs were heard as Dazai still grasped her hand. "Fine, I'll be there tomorrow. But you guys owe me another day off." The call has ended.

"What now?" Dazai asked, still aggravated to hear her hesitations.

"I got to come into work tomorrow to resolve some issues… and thank them for a holding cell to put Ryuzaki in."

"Right…" He released his hands as he got up to put his plate and utensils away. (y/n) followed alongside him with plate and cup in hand. "We haven't sparred and trained in a while. Do you want to go out today? We'll probably either go to our typical grounds outside or the big room in the ADA building."

"That's fine with me. We'll probably want stop by for some painkillers and sports drinks too, please…"

He gave her a weird look. "Can't you use your ability to do something with that hangover you got?"

"Honestly, if it has to do with my brain, I'd rather not take the risk. Plus, too much mental thinking, and you know damn well how I feel right now."

He chuckled. "Fair enough." He leaned down to give (y/n) a brief kiss on the lips, one what felt so gentle yet so teasing that (y/n) wouldn't have minded more of. "There will be more of that later, if you'd like."

"Maybe, Dazai. Just maybe." As she turned around, she wrapped her hands behind her neck to remove the choker Dazai got for her, until she was stopped.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why not wear it all day today and show it off? I like seeing you wear that!"

"It's a little…. restrictive around the neck, and you mentioned we'd be doing some training, right?"

"You'll end up getting used to it though. I'd like it if you showed it off today so everyone knows who got that from." _Mostly to show everyone that you're mine and mine only…._

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Dazai."

"That's Osamu to you, my (Y/n)." _And to you, only you can say it so perfectly, my one and only (y/n)._

* * *

 **Hi again everyone! Sorry for this wayyyyy long overdue chapter, and I apologize this is short. It's been a mix of literally stress of grad school and writer's block lately, but I'm just easing back into it every now and then. Anyways, more spicy juicy stuff to come! I'm aware that the BSD Dead Apple movie is coming out in NA very soon so I'll be super stoked for that (and maybe some allusions to it may pop up here in the story, who knows?) :D Please R &R! If you got ideas for the story, let me know by PMing me!**


	13. Chapter 12: Ability

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 12: Ability**

 **Your POV**

 **Warnings: Some sexual themes early, blood and gore later, character death, and spoilers from the BSD Light Novel - Fifteen**

 **—**

Dazai and I were sparring in the alleyway nearby the apartment in the late afternoon. I couldn't help but feel a little woozy from the alcohol I drank the night before, but at least we stopped by a convenient store for some drinks and snacks. For the most part, I was just learning how to defend myself from his punches and kicks. I always came off as someone doing a lot of offense with special powers according to Osamu, but apparently without my ability—

"You hit like a girl!"

"Fuck you!" Not even a blink and I punched him in the abdomen with such force without my ability that I made him fall to the floor coughing up blood. "Oh my god, Dazai, are you okay?! I'm sorry!" I ran over to him to check to see how he was. He was still responsive yet scrunched up on the ground hugging his stomach.

"Ugh… right now?" His face was plastered with a grin to that question.

"Huh?"

"'Fuck you' right now?" He grinned wider. And with that, I was about to launch a kick to the same abdomen until he screamed, "Alright, alright! I'm fine! This isn't how I wanna die!"

I smiled in victory. "Looks like I've gotten better, right?"

He managed to get up while grasping his stomach. "Ugh… remind me not to piss you off at home. I take back what I said; you're way stronger when you're angry, no, when you actually mean damage. Earlier, it didn't look like you gave it your all, so it looked like a little provoking did a bit of the trick."

"Hmph." I walked away from him to grab my drink nearby and got up to a familiar presence right behind me. "Wha-what…?" _How did he get behind me so quickly?_

"Heh." He had his left arm around my waist and right arm to my neck with cold metal. "Never look away from your enemy… _and from me_." The knife was pressed against my neck but there was no pain.

It was no double edged knife as the blunt edged side was applied to my skin. Yet, even with that, my heart couldn't stop beating. The chilling piece of metal was probably resonating with each pulse my jugular was giving off from fear. Even he could probably feel the fear he's instilled with me from pressing it against my neck, just feeling rhythmic beats on the other end. I slowly turned back towards him, fearful of what move he may pull next. His face was so close to mine, and I couldn't help but be either flustered by the intimidating look he's giving me or shaken from the possibility he pulls another move on me. "O-Osam-mu…"

His face lightened as he pulled away his right arm to retract the knife to put away. "Sorry, I couldn't help but see you scared and shook. Not going to lie, I find that reaction of yours kinda cute…" He chuckled.

I nearly teared up. What the fuck was that? I don't even know how to respond to that statement of his. "Is this how you typically train your subordinates? 'Cuz if so, I can see why they can find you scary…"

"Aww… Did I scare you too much?" His right arm came around to wrap me in a secure hug from behind, his head at the crook of my neck as he sniffed my hair and sweat. "I'm sorry, (y/n)."

"Damn straight, you did…" I quivered. A hand went into my shirt and my right breast was groped. "Hey! What the he-"

"Relax, (y/n). I didn't mean to scare you too much."

"What are you doing in this broad daylight?!" His groin started grinding against me, and it's slowly getting harder to say no…

"Mmmm… maybe I don't think last night was enough to suffice for me… Either that or I just can't get over what you're wearing to train right now."

I was only wearing a sports tank with leggings like a typical workout girl would wear. "What do you mean? Did you expect me to work out in my work outfit?"

"Well, either way I still find you attractive. And yes." He pinched my nipple as I cried out. "Shhh, not too loud, we're in an alleyway and it can echo."

"C-can this be done someplace else, please…? It would look like you're raping me to someone else if they walked by, stupid!" I turned to punch him upwards against his chin, which sent him falling backwards onto the ground once again.

"Gngghh… Well, for one thing, I believe you've gotten better at offense and defense. Ow…" He grasped his bruised chin.

"I really don't feel sorry for you this time," I scoffed.

Before I walked back towards the apartment, he asked, "So does that mean we're going to do it again?"

"Dazai, shut up!" I blushed much to my embarrassment. If it wasn't a work day, I feel like the entire apartment complex would hear of our stupid conversation. "Did you annoy your subordinates this way?"

"Well, Atsushi doesn't mind!" _Right…._ I can just imagine Atsushi hugging Kunikida or something with Dazai acting high on some shit. "But because its you… you get my _special treatment_." He winked.

"Geez… Control yourself a little, why don't you…" I gave him a sour face.

"Sorry, I can't hold myself back from a beauty like you."

"Sh-shut it!" I turned around and looked at my watch. "It's almost dinner time for me… Long day tomorrow." I sighed.

"Mmm? Lets go to the café then shall we?" And so we went.

—

I came into Yokohama University Hospital at 5:30AM to see a handful number of people running around the critical care unit. To think there's so many people running around… What's really going on? Still sore from training yesterday, I rose from my desk to ask the huddled group what was happening.

"We have someone here from the Port Mafia, so we're trying to scramble to get this man back alive," the nurse answered.

 _Port Mafia, huh?_ "When did he first arrive at the hospital?"

"It was an ED arrival at 4:43. The guy has lost one of his arms and has been losing blood since. Not to mention, he's been showing signs of a stroke. Last known well time has been reported at 4AM. It's very hard to use an MRI on him to scan his head without ripping bullets out from his stomach…"

"What is the patient's name? Who is his attending physician?"

"Ryuro Hirotsu. We're trying to find out the doctor… No one here knows who's designated to this man, and the fact that we have Port Mafia bodyguards is unsettling, even for the other patients on this floor."

"I'll see to his care. Give me the rundown."

"Ryuro Hirotsu, 50 years old. He's been admitted into the ED at 4:43 with a major limb and blood loss, gunshot wounds, and unclassified stroke with last known well time approximately at 4AM. What happened was some type of fight he got involved in and now he lays in bed A&O x2 with low respiratory rate, heart rate, and blood pressure. Right now he's in the ICU barely responsive."

"I see… I am now the doctor on call." As I've told the group, I've walked over to the patient's room. Before I entered, a samurai-dressed woman and a brown haired boy blocked entry. "Excuse me, you two. I'll be seeing to his care as his primary doctor in his stead."

"One wrong move, doc, and your pretty head will be gone." The brown haired boy threatened.

"I understand." I proceeded in, keeping aware of the threat that hangs above my head. Dazai has told me that Port Mafia also consists of ability users like the ADA, so in the case of an attack at that moment, I can defend myself. I looked at the wiring attached to an old man whose silver hair was slicked back. A respirator was attached tho his mouth, giving him oxygen to his lungs and heart. The wires led to the monitor, beeping slowly with Hirotsu's life. I see blood from wounds at his abdomen, his drooping face from stroke, and what appears to be where his left arm originally was. "How much blood has he lost?"

"He's lost a lot. The nurses have had to mop and hold a bin next to him for the blood to drip into. It's… so gruesome… to fail a mission and fall into this state with our leader incapacitated…" The brown haired bow looked down in regret.

"I see. Well, I would like to offer my assistance as much as possible." I looked again to the beeping monitor, his heart line slowly becoming narrower in length as its width continues. His blood pressure fluctuated from 101/80 to 50/20 in a way that he looked hemodynamically unstable. "I will have to use my abilities if I must. Excuse me." I left the room to make a phone call out of site of the Port Mafia bodyguards.

"…Hello?" Dazai said groggily on the phone.

"Osamu, it's me."

"Awww, did you miss me, my (y/n)?"

"This is serious. It's Port Mafia related. I believe you know this guy."

A slight pause ensued. "What happened…"

—

At 6AM, Dazai arrived at the hospital to visit the patient. Apparently he was very fond of him and looked almost distraught with the image of Hirotsu bedridden, as if this patient has been a legend in many ways to him. Dazai shed no tears, only a look of mourning and frustration as to how this all happened. Dazai closed his eyes. It seems as though he already knows the man's fate. I gave him and the two door guards time to Hirotsu's moments, being courteous to not eavesdrop or invade privacy.

"Thank you, Hirotsu-san," Dazai said aloud. He got up and walked out to me. "There's no need to try anything, (y/n)."

"Don't say that… He seems like an important person to you, so I wouldn't mind doing it."

"(Y/n), he's in his final moments and he's lost too much blood. Not everyone can be saved."

"He's my patient as well… Port Mafia or not, it's better to at least attempt to save someone than to have never attempted at all. That's… what I live by." I remained to my resolve.

"(Y/n)…" He looked at me with awe, as if I reminded him of something.

I've convened with the team and made the decision to try using Linking Paths on him as it's reached a last resort. I took Dazai back into Hirotsu's room by hand and invited the two bodyguards from before. "Hirotsu, this is Dr. (Y/n). Can you hear me? I'm going to use my ability on you, okay?"

"He can't hear you, doctor." A man with long locks to his neck came form behind all dressed in black with a blond girl hand in hand with him. "My, what a sight to be made aware of. Such sad tidings…"

"What... why are you here?" Dazai asked sternly.

"Well I have to look over my seniors too, right? It turns out that an interesting doctor on call has taken lead and I just happen to want to see how treatment will be." The man grinned.

"Is this… the same type of thing you did to Oda?"

"Now why would you jump into conclusions like that? I didn't do anything. This is just the Black Lizard squad's consequence for failing their critical mission." He smirked at him, then looked towards me. "Well, salutations Dr. (Y/n). I've heard a lot about you."

"And who might you be?" I asked bluntly.

"Mori. Ogai Mori. A doctor like you. And my, you look a lot more beautiful in person… I'm glad that my 5150** patient has grown such a fondness for you." Mori's hand reached out to lift my chin to stare into my eyes. All I saw was a deep dark chasm of pure void, one in which felt like being stabbed everywhere with needles just looking at him. A hand grabbed at Mori's wrist.

"Don't you touch her… I don't care if you're my superior and leader, I will kill you if you dare do anything to her." Dazai threatened. He grasped Mori's wrist with such pressure that Mori's hand shook. If Mori was the wolf, Dazai was probably the lion who was even more terrifying enough to keep Mori at bay.

"N-now, now, Dazai-kun. I just wanted to greet myself. I'm glad to know that you're under her care now for your suicidal ideations. It was quite troublesome to have you always thinking of killing yourself being the 15 year old youngster you were at the time. Heh, now I remember you mixing the meds that I had, and now you can accomplish that with this woman here and actually go through with it!"

"Heh, maybe… probably after you're in Hirotsu's state, just maybe…"

"You mean, you're actually considering on living now…? Man, you are definitely the 'miracle doctor' everyone says you are, Dr. (Y/n) to cure Dazai like that!"

"KACKGHH…. UWAUHNGGH!" Hirotsu coughed up a larger sum of blood onto the floor. I looked to his monitor, his blood pressure is dropping as well as his heart rate. His electrocardiogram started showing a cacophonous rhythm. "Nurse, call Code Blue team, CCU Bed 28A, stat!"

 _DING. DING. "Code Blue, CCU Bed 28A. Code Blue, CCU Bed 28A."_

The team has arrived. The nurses and pharmacists applying oxygen and preparing syringes for Hirotsu. His heart rate has gone below 20, with his heart line flatlining.

"Epinephrine." The nurse injects him. "CPR."

As I've directed the team, I looked back at Dazai with a worried face. He could only help but look down with grief and compliance of what's to come. After several rounds of injections and CPR, the monitor's beeping grew to a longer and longer ring. "Dammit… everyone stay back." I focused my energy at the palms. "Ability: Linking Paths." Green energy surged from my hands as Dazai looked with wonder and Mori looking amazed for whatever reason.

"Impressive… it's the first I've ever seen it in action…" He said.

"Don't count on it being successful though."

"Heh… I could never ever see you be in our profession, Dazai-kun."

"And I never will. Too much info to know."

I focused on his veins leading to his brain. If I were to genetically pop the clot in his brain, that'll only lead him to losing more blood. If I had to make more skin cells to push out the bullets, there's not enough blood left for him to survive. And there's no way to replace the freshly amputated arm without replacing the bones, muscles, veins, joints, and skin...

"There's… there's too much blood loss…" I whispered aloud. The glow from my hands slowly dissipated as well as Hirotsu's heart line now flatlined.

"Dr. (Y/n)…" Mori spoke.

"I know…" I stepped closer to the monitor and took one final look at Ryuro Hirotsu, his mouth now agape and eyes shut. I opened his pupils and shone a light into both eyes, and his pupils did not change size. His chest was no longer heaving and no pulse was read or heard through stethoscope.

"Patient Ryuro Hirotsu. Time of Death: 6:14 AM. Location, Yokohama, Japan." I officially announced to the group. "I tried as best as I could… I am sorry." Everyone around wore faces of grief. The two bodyguards came to his bedside to mourn and cry over their deceased leader. Mori and Dazai slowly left the room with no words shared. After having to comfort the bodyguards, I've left to walk to Dazai and Mori.

"So much weight you have to deal with, (Y/n)…" Dazai chimed.

"It comes with the job, Dazai-kun."

"Says the guy who can kill anyone and slit a patient's throat in a second. What an unreliable doctor." Mori glared towards him.

"Geez…" I jumped in. "Dr. Mori, may I assume that you are Hirotsu's primary physician?"

"I guess, for the most part I am. There's no need for a rundown. I am completely made aware from Dazai's explanation. It can't be helped."

A quick stomping on the ground coming from the other side of the CCU door was heard as an orange haired man walked fast through the sliding doors panting. "Didn't think I'd see you around again, Dazai..." The orange haired boy complained.

"Goddammit..." He also complained. "You got here a tad late.

"What happened to the Black Lizard..."

"Dr. (Y/n) here has pronounced him dead."

"...what...?"

"Hirotsu," Mori chimed. "is dead."

—

 **Hi everyone! Just wanted to give y'all a heads up that I'm going to be done with my spring break so my updates will be very laggy again. The little ** note to the 5150 is basically a code that defines someone who has a mental disorder that is a harm to oneself, others, or is gravely disabled (a perfect label for Dazai /slapped). Anyway, we're finally meeting Mori and Chuuya, so things will get a little more interesting from here. I also definitely recommend you guys to read _Fifteen_ , the BSD light novel if you haven't read it yet~ It gives a bigger background on Soukoku and Dead Apple kinda ;) Other than that, please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13: Envy (x)

**Change of Touch**

 **Chapter 13: Envy (x)**

 **Omniscient POV**

 **Warnings: Some sexual themes second half (non-con material; you've been warned)**

 **—**

 _"Hirotsu is dead."_

"No way..." The orange haired boy was in disbelief. His eyes widened at shock of the life ridden body. "I see..." he removed his hat to his chest in honor of Hirotsu's passing.

The brown haired bodyguard rose from Hirotsu's side, and went to Mori. "What shall we do now, boss?"

"Nothing. There is no need to take out your anguish on this hospital or anyone here, Tachihawa-kun." And with that the bodyguard dismissed other black suited personnel out of the building slowly.

(Y/n) reached out to the orange haired boy. "My condolences... My name is Dr. (y/n). I've gone as far as even trying to use my ability to bring him back but to no avail... I am sorry..." she wore a grim face as she bowed to him.

"I understand," the hat wearing boy replied. "Thank you, Dr. (Y/n). I'll ask my colleagues what happened."

—

The several people who came in to see the patient wore faces of sadness and disbelief as if a legend as fallen. While several of the members came in, many left with tears they felt would never come swelled in their eyes. The two bodyguards from earlier have yet to leave the floor their superior passed away in, while Dazai and Mori discussed plans regarding Port Mafia's current state of existence.

"Our leadership in the group is faltering," Mori proclaimed. "I would love to have you back on our side to rebuild the front."

"You trying to use me to replace Hirotsu?"

"Heavens, no! I'm talking about being my right hand man again. Chuuya would be the new 'Hirotsu' if anything. You would be second in command of everyone once again."

"Am I going to go through losing someone once again?"

"Well... no. There is that beautiful doctor you're with all the time that I wouldn't mind also being a part of us..."

"You stay away from her, or I will kill you."

"Now, now. If you're back to being my right hand, I won't touch anything that's yours. You're back to calling the shots and she would be all yours."

 _Damn straight she's already mine, Mori..._ "It sounds as though you have her in your grasp already..."

"No, no. You may just be overthinking, Dazai-kun. To think you'd fall for anyone so deeply..." The moment he said that, his eyes were trapped by Dazai's razor sharp glare cutting into him like scalpels skinning each skin layer surface by surface. _This boy... how has he become so insane..._ Such a shiver went down his spine. He knew his former accomplice and executive was impossibly cunning, so intuitive and disturbingly keen on almost every situation imaginable. Yet, he's never seen the brunette ever this intimidating or chilling to the core. No one can pinpoint his logical thinking even if they tried. With (y/n) on his mind, he would do anything to keep her. Disregarding his glaring, Mori continued. "No matter. I will give you time to decide on it freely. It's a pleasure to have met another doctor like myself, and I hope to see her again soon." He walked off as he smiled.

"Bye, Mori-san! Hope your plans start falling through successfully!" Dazai said, switching from a murderous mood to a child-like tone and smile. The doctor can only scoff and mirror his smile with such annoyance in his mind. Mori can only think of the many possible ways Dazai has fallen deep into darker depths of his own emotions, yet the truth of its unfolding increasingly became incomprehensible and obscure to fathomless ends.

As it was about breakfast hour, (y/n) had invited Dazai and Chuuya to eat in the cafeteria on the first floor. With Dazai still occupied in conversation with the boss earlier, Chuuya accompanied (y/n) per her personal invite. Feeling rather devastated of the loss of Hirotsu, Chuuya did not speak much in the meantime, yet it took (y/n) some time to engage him in conversation.

"I'm glad to meet you, Chuuya. I apologize if our meeting being concurrent with your superior's passing. I'm sorry about that..."

"Oh no, it's fine, doc. There's nothing to be sorry for; you did all you could. He's done so much for us in years prior and it's just depressing to see him end up like that." Before taking a bite of his sandwich, he looked up to her face, examining her facial symmetry and hair. "You look too young to be a doc, doc. How old are you?"

"Yeah I get that a lot. I'm almost 22 like your friend, Dazai."

"PPPPFFFTTTT." He spit out his food. "Yeah that guy?! He ain't a friend. More like a bastard partner if you ask me!" His mood has become more aggressive and lively.

"Haha! 'Bastard partner'? Sounds like y'all talk shit on each other like close friends do for fun." She started giggling as Chuuya gave off a face of disgust and annoyance of being associated to Dazai as a friend. He was irritated at first, but her giggling helped him lighten his mood as he continued talking.

"Yeah, well... that bastard and I go way back. I don't know what he's told you about his Port Mafia life, but we kicked a lot of ass back then. It's more of me doing the ass-kicking though." He smiled, his hand going behind his head scratching.

"Well, you do look pretty strong in my opinion!"

"Hah! Better than that bandage wasting partner of mine. Then again, I can't deny that his tactic and strategizing ways are on point... you best be careful and look out, doc."

"What do you mean?"

"Doc, I'm just looking out for a lady like yourself. He can be a manipulative bitch at times for his own agenda. Like using me for instance in raids." His face became sour as if a nerve was struck.

"Now, no need to make that face!" (Y/n) giggled.

"Believe me, he has had a lot of women come swooned by him and is what I still call the enemy of all women. Made them all cry too. However... I'm not sure earlier but-"

"Oh gross..." The coat wearing brunette walked towards the table with his omurice meal and two cups of water with a look of disgust. "Sounded like a petit mafia squeaking out bad things about me to my (y/n)."

"You know damn well it's all true, Dazai." Chuuya scoffed.

"Well, true or not, if one thing, no, 2 things are true, that is first of all your shortness-"

The orange haired boy leaped up fueled with quick temper. "Why, you bast-"

"And secondly..." He put his arm around the doctor, handing her her drink. "This beauty is mine." He winked.

"Aww, thanks," She blushed as she drank to clear her throat. The intimate space closed in as the orange haired boy was found in an awkward spot.

"Yeah, yeah..." He stared at Dazai for a couple seconds before continuing on before switching topics. "What was your talk with the boss about?"

"Basically me coming back to the Mafia..."

"Fuck you. I rather have you out than back in."

"Yeah likewise, I can't stand a ticking short ass tyke like you around."

"Likewise I rather drink in victory of your resignation than dread you coming back, you tacky bastard."

"Hahahaha!" (Y/n) couldn't help but just laugh at the argument. "Chuuya, you guys say you guys aren't close but you guys are hilariously calling each other names. I find that cute and funny!"

"Ahh geez..." He scratches his head, removing his hat. "I'm surprised this social misfit of bandaids actually is coming to settle for a lady like yourself."

Dazai could only smile plainly, grabbing her shoulder tightly and her body close to his as he replied, "Yep! She is sure a blessing to me, aren't you (y/n)?" He smiled towards her with a stern look in his eyes as he made no effort to discreetly express himself when Chuuya looked at them. (Y/n) silently nodded, off guard when his grip intensified.

"Haha, well. Guess I am happy for you being able to find someone you can settle and improve yourself with." He said casually.

"Indeed! But more importantly," his face became more stern. "Since you owe me big time for the past, you mind if you're able to look over her if she somehow gets involved in any Mafia affairs?"

"The hell does that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm just asking can you do it? And not do anything to her..."

"Um, I'm still here." (Y/n) intervened. "Why would I be taken into the Mafia? I can take on anyone who may come after me."

"Trust me, Chuuya is someone you don't want to mess with unless you're me."

"Idiot. It's not like there would be an order to kidnap or steal your girlfriend away."

"Better safe than sorry though~!" He chimed.

—

After the rest of the day has gone through, (Y/n) finally arrived back to the apartment. It's not the first to see a person die in front of her being that she sees this happen every now and then, but it fatigues the mind.

"I'm home, Osamu..." she groaned. _It's been a long day._

"Welcome, (y/n)-chan!" He gave her a hug as she walked in. It was the type of hug that got increasingly tighter and tighter, which (y/n) could barely take in air from.

"D-Dazai... I can't... breathe..." she rasped.

"I'm worried..." He pushed the smaller girl against the wall in a split second, his eyes now in serious contact with hers.

"Wh-what the heck?!" She was scared. The sudden push back from the hug startled her.

"(Y/n), do you love me?"

"Ye-yes, I do! But why are you scaring me like this?"

"I just wanted to confirm, that is all. Considering that you were paying attention to other men aside from me earlier..."

"What?! You're just being excessive! Are you talking about your pal, Chuuya? He's a nice guy! Ow!" Dazai slammed her back against the wall once again, gripping her shoulders tighter as if slowly trying to rip out her muscles.

"I told you... don't look to anyone other than me... especially, and most ESPECIALLY, not him."

"But wasn't he your comrade in the Port Mafi-"

"I don't want to hear you say his name, or Ranpo, or anyone else's or anything else about them! Ugh!" Dazai let go of her sides and immediately walked away from (y/n). "Honestly, even my former boss has an eye on you, and I've already can see the danger of getting you involved with the Mafia."

"Dazai..." She walked closer to him. "You've taught me how to fight and defend for myself. I can protect myself if anything goes wrong, I'm sure of it."

"Then, please..." He hugged her once more, speaking with such broken voice. "...please don't leave me."

Her hands were now in his hair, stroking his head. "I won't..." She looked to his face, with dull but worried eyes and within a moment, he immediately pushed his lips against hers without question but with such force that they fell against the couch of the living room. "Mmm!" She grunted, caught off-guard with the kiss attacking her lips, and she pushed his face off of her. "What are you doing?!"

"I've yet to forgive you for your wandering eyes... Haven't I already told you before? Don't look away from me..." He attempted to unbutton (y/n)'s shirt to expose her bra, then used some of his bandages to wrap her hands together.

"What the hell!" She shook underneath him as he straddled her, yet to no avail. Her body already giving off heat and sweat to much surprise.

"This is what you get for paying more attention to Chuuya, my dear (y/n)." He took off the remaining buttons to her shirt and removed the article of clothing. "Don't think I would forget about your looks and giggles when you were with him my love. I'm going to show my love by punishing you ever so sweetly."

She couldn't help but feel so intervened by him. He was feeling so empty and worried the moment you walked in, and now he's becoming more dominant and intimidating. Becoming too flustered and conflicted, she interjected, "What is up with your mood right now?! Ah-"

He took off her bra and proceeded to suck and nibble her right nipple as he massaged and pinched her left nipple. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, and her complaints and strong front were dissipating with every move he made on her body. It was as if her body was already on edge, the intensity feeling ten fold, feeling as though she was about to tip off balance and give into him. "Heh, you know you can't say no to this... you need this don't you? Don't resist..." He smirked as he went to licking the crook of her neck up to her pink ears. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name... until your legs can barely move."

(Y/n)'s legs already shook with much excitement. A shrill feel of hotness rushed over her with fear being woven within his words. "Ughhh..." she squeezed her legs, bewildered of the sensations she's been feeling. "Why do I feel so weak..."

"'Weak?'" Dazai laughed. "It looked like it worked according to plan~"

"Wha-what...?!" He grabbed a hold of her chin, making sure her eyes directly met his gaze.

"Are you familiar by any chance with the drug called Addyi?" He winked, keeping a sinister smile on his face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" _When did you slip that into me?!_ She was in shock. To be drugged intentionally made her heart beat faster in anxiety. Her legs and breasts felt a prickling shrillness from the closeness of another body on her. "The water-!"

"Ahhh, well! I'm not kidding, (y/n)-chan~! And I know just the way how I can cure you, _my sweet doctor (Y/n)…_ " With bodies closing the gap between each other, what's yet to come became that of inevitable.

—

 **Hi again! I'm glad to have gotten at least 3 chapters out these past 2-3 weeks~ School is just getting harder for me :/ I also just watched BSD Dead Apple and IT WAS AMAZING AF OMGGGGGGG It's definitely a gift to all you BSD fans out there ahahaha. I cannot get over Dazai's finesse and Chuuya's badassness overall lol. Spoiler alert though: everyone made it through the Infinity War lmaoooo (jk wrong movie). Anyway, next chapter's gonna be a juicy one for you BSD trash peeps like me ;w; Please like and comment, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 ***Also one UPDATE. The next chapter will actually be posted on my quotev account as it does contain a lot of M rated material (and thanks to the guest who corrected my terminology), and after reading FF guidelines, I'll be taking precaution as I don't want to end up banned. SO. With that said, please visit my Quotev (username: MissAmryx) for that chapter. I will post some type of update on here when it's out (maybe clean excerpts or something). This story will be continuing on both sites, so you won't miss out on anything!**


End file.
